Misfits
by Shadowblazetyrant
Summary: AU, where Harry Potter and his parents live happily. NOT SO FAST. Four children, hurt and neglected, decide to form a group called Misfits, and they decide to show their finger to anyone who dares to cross them Magical!Dudley Slytherin!Ron, Elemental magic. However, something is wrong with Hermione and some others too. Watch how they will clash in an epic battle of ideals & truths.
1. Misfits Meet

_A:N: Some of you might have wondered on the changes. Ive given a little more on Petunia. Special shoutout to Qinlongfei, for being the nicest beta ever :D. Now, on with it_

Petunia Dursley, nee Evans was a perfectly normal person, thank you. She simply hated people who were unnatural, those freaks. She was a _perfectly ordinary woman of great repute_ , and her life couldn't be any better, with a _charming and an intelligent husband,_ and _a delight of a son_.

The neighbour-hood of Privet drive, was a locality that prized in being ordinary. Mr Dursley, was extremely lucky, so as to say to himself, that he managed to get a pick of a house, _thanks to his hard earned money_ , and they were proud to say that they were a model family. The neighbours were friendly enough, to talk, but Petunia prized control over her surroundings. Her long neck, spent countless of hours spying over from her French windows in the kitchen, looking at their crystal clear lives. She lived for gossip. But what else, was there to do? Being normal could only entitle you only that much.

But the Dursleys had a secret and a fear. Mrs Potter, Petunia's freaky sister was insanely rich. She liked to dabble in unnatural dangerous arts and feared everything about them. They didn't want the neighbourhood to know that Lily, Petunia's sister was eccentric because they would be scorned by the neighbours. She didn't want to even go and ask a single penny from her obnoxious sister because they had...well... animosity, to say the least. Due to certain _questionable_ life choices of one Petunia Evans. The Dursleys simply couldn't tolerate them. Usually Petunia would lord over her other neighbours that she had a sister, who was rich enough to be an aristocrat. But the bitterness was too deep. They would be mocked for not being in Lily's good books, simply for the fact that Lily could even buy up the entire Privet Drive right down to the single leaf. Sometimes things were too deep to heal.

Although Petunia loved to claim she was normal, she was not. She had deep secrets too. Secrets that could potentially ruin her entire life.

Looking over her window, she saw her son and pride. Dudley has watery blue eyes and thick blond hair. eHe was the perfect son, any mother could ask for. Well mannered, charming, playing with younger kids, and calling them for tea parties. He was a gentleman. He could do nothing wrong at all

Little did observant Petunia know, that she was extremely out of loop, regarding her own son.

But things were about to change, on a summer day, that would make her world and secrets come crashing down

Dudley Dursley was not having a good day. Not at all.

It all started off innocently, with a parchment letter that was addressed to him

Mr Dudley Dursley

Second Bedroom, on the left

Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey

An owl dropped the letter at him and flew away. Dudley could have sworn that the owl winked at him evilly

Shaking, he sworn that he saw too much of the telly, and decided to walk in. The letter angled weirdly at his hand

Petunia Dursley nee Evans was a perfectly normal person, thank you. She simply hated people who were unnatural, those freaks. And now, she was dealing with a freak. Who happened to be her son

"Diddy!" she simpered, "Did you eat? You must be starving." forgetting the fact that he had eaten just an hour before

She saw the letter, and instantly knew what was inside the letter. Her accursed sister and _him_ had gotten their letters, and off they went, learning about magic. Freaks all of them. Damn them, damn their parents, and damn everyone who had made her feel less loved and invalidated

"When did you get this letter? Who gave it to you, Freak?" she yelled at him as Vernon sadistically watching her scream.

Vernon was the stereotypical sadist, who enjoyed watching people suffer. But yet, he did not show one bit of evilness towards Dudley. Because he enjoyed the fact that Petunia's son with the despised man, was becoming more like him. It gave him a weird joy that he was able to slowly influence her son against her. He had leverage, and Dudley was a willing pawn. Petunia was forced to stay with him, because he had evidence to damage her entire life. The life of normality that she had built. Until now

"Well, Petunia." He drawled, "I think, I will be not dealing with the freak any longer. I will claim the house for myself. Both you and your freak son deserve to go out, and never return to my house. Or shall I torture you?"

"Dad!" Dudley yelled. "How can you say that about me?"

"Well, kid." He grinned evilly. "Too bad, I am not your dad and you are no son of mine!" he bellowed triumphantly, as though he was itching to say this out.

As Petunia cried, "NO!" Dudley fainted into a dead heap

!#############################################################################

Neville Longbottom was a quiet child, who loved tending to his plants.

Neville had a bit of history, but then, everyone did have some, unwanted history lurking behind. On the fact how Lord Voldemort had wrecked havoc across Great Britain, how mysterious young Harry Potter managed to stop him. Neville had suffered a lot in the war, but he chose not to think of it.

Alice and Frank Long bottom were heroes. He was not a zero, he said to himself, but then, insinuating remarks did hurt him, although he didn't show it. He was not a passionate child, because he was not a person who wore his heart on his sleeve. But he did get the spark, when one talked about Herbology. Neville loved the study of magical plants. To him, they represented life, and growth. But they could also be dangerous. In a way, not foreseen. Terrible like the _forest fire. Who knew the dangers of hellebore or belladonna as much as him?_ He could hold endless hours of conversation with a gardener, regarding his plants. Professor Sprout, an old friend of his imposing grandmother Augusta, would occasionally visit the manor. She was never judgemental like the others, about his "lack" of magic. She exuded warmth and friendliness. To him, she was the most understanding person he'd ever seen. Gran might be a nice guardian, but she wasn't _his friend_. He could talk to her without any fears. Professor Sprout, often told him that he was a genius, and said that he would make a good Hufflepuff. She was determined to nurture Neville, into a Herbology genius.

"Neville!" An elderly woman beckoned him. "Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid are here to see you.". He nodded, and he saw two elderly figures sitting next to the balcony

"How are you, dear boy?" Algie asked with a forced cheerfulness, while Enid rolled her eyes. "Did my squib nephew show any signs of magic?" he grinned.

"Algie. Stop that. I will not have Neville get insulted by that vile term." Augusta bristled, but even he could see that it was a half-hearted attempt. After all, Neville had just crossed his 11th birthday, but no signs were there. She was getting worried, and rightly so. Neville was the heir to the House of Longbottom, and if he was a squib, it was bad news.

He nodded mutely, not wanting to speak anything. He was a simple boy, who never cared about what others said anyways.

"Ah, look at him. He seems eager to accept his faulty genes." She cackled, earning glares from Algie and Augusta and a whimper from him.

"He is just a late bloomer. Give him some time." She said, and Neville nodded

"Maybe I would. But he is 11, and he hasn't gotten his letter yet. Have you, boy?" she sneered

"No, aunt Enid." He whispered

"Look at him, that whelp." Aunt Enid said, sneeringly as Augusta bit her lip

Aunt Enid was a nice person, but the last year, she had become extremely mean towards him, in attempt to draw out his heritage, hoping he would do something rash enough so that he would get his magic coming out

"Maybe, he is retarded, like his parents. No wonder he is a squib." She laughed sickeningly

"ENID!" THIS IS ENOUGH!" Augusta glared at her

"No one has the right to say that." He whispered

"I am sorry." She said, mockingly

"NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" He said, and he raised his hand. A bolt of Red energy shot off from his hand, and smashed the window. All were looking at him with awe, and Enid grinned

An owl swooped in carrying a letter with the Hogwarts crest.

!########################################################

Ronald Weasley was invisible

Invisible to everyone in his large family. Except when they wanted to prank him, or when they wanted a house elf substitute.

They loved her, his twin Ginevra. She was the first Weasley girl in seven generations. She was an exceptional talent, because she was the seventh child of the Seventh child. She was the perfect girl what Molly wanted

Ron was invisible. An extra mouth to feed lost in the sea of red heads, he was never noticed. Arthur had to scratch his head to remember about his sixth son. Molly was no better.

Honestly, no one cared. No one cared whether he ate or slept or whether he had been injured. They saw him more as a part of the furniture. Except when they wanted to tease him

Ron Weasley was a plain child. Red hair, blue eyes that were faded, without any life. He looked at anyone who bothered to look at him. He never complained, and he helped his parents. Yet they could never remember him immediately.

Ronald Weasley, was the youngest of the seven children, with his twin being born a minute before him. The Weasleys were poor, but they never compromised on love. Arthur and Molly Weasley could claim that they loved all their children equally. _Almost._ Brilliant Bill, Cheerful Charlie, Perfect Percy, Funny Fred, Gauche George and Gentle Ginny. But they could not recall him immediately at all. It required them to count and see, about Ron. He was a quiet child. He made himself useful but he never had the fire characteristic of the Weasley clan. He always talked to himself, never bothering to utter even a single word to others. He never tattled on his twin brothers nor his twin. But he was never noticed. Once he was lost, but no one cared about it. He returned a day later, and they didn't reprimand him at all. _Almost as if they didn't care about him._ For some strange reason, Ron's Grandpa used to hate him, and they followed suit, but never did they show it on him openly. But he knew.

They never stopped Fred and George from bullying him, or Percy taunting him, or Ginny bossing him. Ron was the victim, a fact exploited by everyone.

He was a silent listless child. The light never seemed to fall on him. Every achievement of Ginny was celebrated. Every prank on Ron by Fred and George were laughed out as innocent pranks, not bothering to ask him if he was fine. Ron had never disobeyed in his life. When he did once, the punishment was severe enough that it was blood curling. He had never dared to raise his voice after that.

"Mum! LOOK!" Ginny screamed as an owl twittered above the windows, dropping a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it.

No one noticed that there was another owl, which dropped a letter to a pale listless red headed boy

"Oh Ginny!" her mum cried, "This is wonderful. I must prepare a big feast!" she sang. She hugged Ginny and went into the kitchen, muttering things that Ginny would love to have for dinner

"I am sure you will have fun, dear!" Arthur exclaimed. "My baby daughter! All grown up." He wiped his tears

"One toilet seat coming right up." George mock saluted her, as she good naturedly punched him

"What about you, Ronnie?" Ginny asked in a high falsetto as the ruckus got over. "Did you get a letter too?" she sneered

"Do you expect anyone to take in the boring pathetic creature?" George said, mockingly and rubbed his hair, patronizingly

"Aha!" Fred exclaimed, "Someone wrote Ron a letter." He said, and tried to grab it. Ron held on to it, firm, unwilling to let go his first ever gift, but Fred was too strong

"Mum!" he screamed. "Ronnie has gotten a Hogwarts letter!"

"Oh!" she said, and she murmured to herself, unaware that they were listening to her

"Ron, who, Not Bill, or Charlie..." and Fred cackled, "See, even _mum_ , doesn't remember you!" and they laughed, unaware of the hurt

Molly saw this, and frowned, at them. With a perfunctory glance at him, she said "Congrats! I'm so proud of you." but those words were said without any real meaning in them

Second hand wand and robes were got for him, while Ginny received a new wand, and a pet too! Special they said to her, but what was he? Why did they intentionally or unintentionally neglect him?

###############################################

Luna Lovegood was an odd girl. Odd enough even for the "oddest of folk, wearing pyjamas like robes" according to the local village.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, "Did you see the Crumple Horned Snorcack? Because I think I saw one."

"Where Luna?" her dad asked, equally excited

"I am asking you, daddy!" she sighed, and waved to the boys who were sniggering at her

"I will go and fetch some water." Xeno said. "You stay here, ok?"

She nodded, and bent to pick up some radishes to braid in her hair

"Loony Lovegood!" they cackled at her, and she smiled at them

They came near her and started teasing. "Loony Lovegood has radishes!"

"Loony is a lost cause."

"Loony is a loser."

"I think, you have a nargle infestation that I have seen in very few people." She said dreamily

"Loony is crazy!" They giggled and pushed her

She fell, with a bump, and she began to cry, and they began to laugh

Their laughs ringing in her ears, made her angry. For the first time in her life. She raised her hand and a blue bolt arched out, throwing the boys down with a strange force.

They grew scared and then they ran away crying.

Overhead an owl swooped by and with it had a Hogwarts seal in it.

!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!1

"Is this compartment free?" a timid voice greeted Ron. He looked about and saw a fat boy, unsure of himself and his surroundings

"Yes." Ron said and felt a spark of kinship

"What is your name?" Ron asked

"Dudley." He said, "And yours?"

"Ron." He said. They sat in silence gazing at each other

Ron eventually broke the silence and asked, "Are you new to this?"

"Yes." And Ron said, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

This simple act of kindness made Dudley weep

"Hey, there is nothing wrong, right?" he asked concernedly

Dudley began to explain. About how magic had ruined his life, took away his "Father". How his mother barely looked at him, and the accident that rendered her in a coma. He was forced to attend because his mother wanted him to save him away from his "father". Dudley also explained how he was forced to meet his relatives. Lily and James Potter along with their progeny, who had made insulting comments about him and his parentage.

"So you are related to Harry Potter? The boy who lived?" Ron asked

"Yes"

Soon Neville joined them along with Luna, by knocking on to the doors and asking, "Can we join you here?"

"Sure." Dudley welcomed, and Neville grinned

"He must be feeling lonely." Luna said and pointed towards Ron. "Don't worry, I'll be there for you."

Soon enough, three unexpected group of visitors ended up changing the entire destiny of these four.

The first to come in was a bushy haired girl. She barged in, thinking that the compartment was empty.

"Sorry, about that!" she grinned, feeling not at all sorry. "Didn't realize that it was empty."

Four pair of eyes glazed at her oddly as she sat down, whistling a tune

Neville continued on, "You must be a muggle-born eh, Dudley?"

"Yeah, I guess. Mum was scared of the term Magic, and called me a freak. Magic had ruined my life." and he gave a self conscious sob.

They did not know what to say, except Hermione piped in up and said, "Then why did you come here? You seem to be a person who whines about his life too much. Best you drop out."

"You shut up!" Dudley said, and grew angry. "I was talking to my friends, and not to you."

"Well, that's very rude of you. Don't you think?" she huffed.

She didn't see Ron coldly glare, and she continued, "Anyways, I am very excited to come to Hogwarts, and I learnt a few spells myself. Isn't that cool? Knowing that you are a real witch." and she continued on.

The four rolled their eyes and laughed together. Though for Luna, it might have been the Bimbleeirs making her roll her eyes.

Two people barged in one more time, with the Boy who lived came in, along with Ron's sister.

"Mione!" Harry greeted her, and Ginny grinned. "What are you doing with filth like him?" he said, and pointed towards Dudley.

"Shut up, Potter." Dudley said, slowly

"What is your last name, now, Dudley?" he said, mockingly and Dudley looked ready to burst in anger.

"You leave him alone!" Luna said. " Don't be mean towards him."

"So says a girl who wears Butterbeer corks as her necklace." Ginny said

"Ginny!" Luna whispers hurt.

Ginny sneered. "I don't associate with Oddities like you."

"You shut up, Ginny." A cold voice was heard. She spun around and gasped

"Ronnie!" she said, in mock hurt, "You've never been mean to me. Wait until the twins heard this. You will be so much in trouble."

Ron glared at her, and Harry said, "Who are you?"

"I am Ronald Weasley, Ginevra's twin."

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "You never told me you had a twin."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, and extended his hand.

Just then, another set of visitors came in.

"Potter!" Malfoy sneered. "Fancy finding you with these." he pointed out Ginny, Neville, and Ron.

"Malfoy." Harry sneered back, "You have gormless idiots for your body guards. How much more worse could life get?"

"I smell mud here." Malfoy said, looking at Hermione.

"You take that back." Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville said together.

"And what do we have here." he said, looking at Ron for the first time, "Another Weasley! Father said that they breed like rabbits, and have far too much red hair."

"At-least I don't support the Dark lord like you." Ronald said.

Ginny too joined in, "You are a rich pompous brat."

Petty insults continued to be traded. They were about to exchange fists, when an adult came in.

"Is there any problem?" he asked.

"None." Malfoy said and went away.

"But still , we do have problems." Luna said, "These three people came in and insulted us."

Ginny and Harry glared at Luna. They mouthed her the word Snitch and left.

"I am professor Samhain, and I will teach you defence against Dark arts. You are all first years right?" he asked friendly

Prof. Samhain was a cheerful man who looked pretty young. He was a German, but he lived in England throughout his life. He had certain talents...

The talk he had with them, changed their lives forever.

Soon, the sorting came.

 **AN 1) This is an AU Fic where Harry lived on Voldemort attack, and the reason will be explained a little later**

 **2) I don't plan to give Mione a big role in the first 10 chapters, and she will be in the sidelines for the story. The reasons will be obvious, as one reads the chapters on**


	2. Misfits get sorted

A:N 7/5/18 : _Beta QinLongfei as usual doing an excellent job. The seventh chapter will be called Misfits Gather. a common chapter, then Ron 2 will come into pic. A brief spoiler alert: The pieces in the First year Chessboard are far more dangerous than ever. Different scenarios will blend together :D_

They went into a boat, the four of them. Neville saw Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and another mousy hair coloured boy in the boat. The boy would later introduce himself as Theodore Nott. The second boat

adjacent to them had the pompous Draco, his two sidekicks, and a girl who looked like a pug

"It is moving by itself." Dudley shrieked. Despite getting to know them, he still was uncomfortable towards magic. He was forced to come here because Petunia and Vernon had disowned him, and The Potters

refused to take him. Aunt Marge saw him as an anomaly, and he had nowhere to go. He was essentially an orphan now and his Hogwarts fees was paid by the school. Atleast he could escape his orphanage for

nine months a year

Thinking about his drastically changed life made him weep again, internally and externally

"Relax." Ron said, squeezing his arm. "This is an enchanted boat. You need to slowly get over your aversion to magic. Considering the fact that you are going to a magic school."

"Yeah" Luna piped in up. "I can sympathise with you. Going to a completely new place without any familiar ones to help would be a nightmare."

"I don't want to be here, but this is the only place which will help me to escape that place" Dudley said, and Neville just shook his head.

As the boat was moving through the giant lake, Trevor jumped out of Neville's pocket and sat on Dudley's nose. With a violent yell, Dudley stamped his feet and swayed wildly to throw away the toad.

The boat capsized, and Ron's worst fear came true.

Ron fell into the water and they screamed his name. He could briefly hear Ginny laughing, but he started sinking in deep.

With Hagrid being too slow to come through, Ron had to use his latent ability.

He closed his eyes and thought of all the times when his voice was not heard. And now, a Being was ready to listen to his voice. He could feel the water bubbling under his feet like a giant cork opened up

from a bottle. With great speed he ascended the surface and shot out of water like a rocket. All the students were looking at him with awe, and he jumped on to the boat.

He saw Ginny and grinned at her. She looked furious and terrified at the same time.

"You there, You okay?" Hagrid grunted, and he nodded.

"Ron, thank goodness!" Dudley said, and for the first time in his life, he apologized.

Neville was fussing over him, but Luna however had a strange look, and she looked at his eyes. Ron shivered instinctively.

"Your clothes are dry." She said to him in an aside, and Ron grew pale. Had she discovered his secret?

But the next second Luna started to talk about Nargles, and soon the Castle came up.

Hogwarts was a magnificent castle, standing imposingly among the harsh yet pristine Scottish wilderness. The pine trees stood tall and proud, and the Quidditch ground was huge. Lights were shining out of

the windows, giving it a less intimidating presence.

"Muggles see Hogwarts as an abandoned ruin." Luna suddenly said. Dudley's scrunched up face became less scrunched up.

"Good evening Professor." Hagrid said, "The students are here." He pointed a large finger at them.

"Thank you, Hagrid" Professor McGonagall noded and turned to the first years. "Hogwarts is a place where you are taught the secrets of Magic. Your schooling will be the time of your lives. You will find out your friends from school.

Hogwarts sorts students based on their attitudes, and there are four houses. Gryffindor for the brave" she unconsciously looked at Harry and Ginny.

Was it just him, or could Neville detect a hint of pride in her voice

"Ravenclaw for the brainy. Slytherin for the ambitious." she sneered at Draco Malfoy this time.

"And Hufflepuff for the rest." She finished

"Follow me, students." She said

A ghost approached them and said, "Hello there! I am the Fat Friar and I am the resident ghost of Hufflepuff. Hope to see some of you there" The Hufflepuff ghost went off cheerfully

Dudley looked whiten. He started to have a panic attack. Neville gave him a slight pat and Dudley calmed down somewhat.

Ron was lost in thoughts. He did not want to be with his family here. He knew that he was not brave enough, and he looked after himself more than others. Though he began to feel a connect with the

other three, his first instinct was to look after himself. There were bets that Ron would get sent home or be placed in Hufflepuff, a house for "duffers" like him.

He was not "intelligent" enough to be in Ravenclaw or "sly" enough to be in Slytherin. Heavens forbid if he were in Slytherin. He would get disowned by them. Not that it mattered, but Atleast Weasley was

a better name than No-Name. A fate which was now on Dudley.

Luna was lost in thoughts about Nargles and Crumple horned Snorcack. She was also looking at the enchanted sky. Neville was explaining to Dudley about the sky

"Quiet please, Mr Longbottom." McGonagall barked and Malfoy sniggered. "You too, Mr Malfoy"

The Malfoy heir quietened sullenly.

Minerva McGonagall was a proud woman and she favoured her lions subtly, but she was a fair woman. She looked at the sorting list.

"Abbot, Bones and Macmillan would surely go to Pomona. Boot, Li would go to Filius. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle would go to Snape, with Nott, Parkinson and Greengrass. Potter, the Weasley girl, would

surely come to her. Minerva couldn't wait to say that the Boy who lived would come to her house anyways. Heavens forbid if any wrong sorting take place. It would be a disaster. She shuddered internally

"The muggleborns however have a very interesting ride ahead." she mused. Definitely the Granger girl would be in Ravenclaw. "She was a bright cookie, that one"

She looked at Dudley, and then she pursed her lips. The son of Lily's sister, who denounced them as freaks, thinking that she would be superior to others. "What a shock it would be to see her son, in the

madhouse." She smiled faintly.

The red haired kid must be a Weasley, but she had never seen him. "Must be muggleborn." she decided.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"I will call out your name, and you will put on the hat. It will decide your House."

"What sort of a thing is this!" Dudley whispered to Neville, "It seems awfully strange to decide your personality and future house by a hat!"

Malfoy glared at him, and Neville nervously cleared out his throat and mumbled. "This is tradition."

"ABBOT, HANNAH!" she called out. A young girl with blonde hair and a small pony tail, stumbled across, and put on the hat nervously

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it screamed out suddenly

The table with the golden scarves and ties at the far left cheered for her as she ran off

"BONES SUSAN!" was next, and she too got sorted into Hufflepuff

"Bagshot, Bertram" became the first Ravenclaw. The table next to Hufflepuff with the blue braziers cheered on, although a little less than the Hufflepuffs

"BROWN, LAVENDER!" was called, and she jammed her head on to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed after a few seconds. She ran off to the table next to Ravenclaw

Ron saw the twins clapping enthusiastically for her, and they ruffled her hair.

For a brief moment he felt jealous. Having never got acceptance, seeing his brothers welcome a stranger warmly, was just too much! He wanted to be the one who was getting the praise!

But it disappeared as soon as it came. Ron knew that he would never get the acceptance that he so craved. He wanted to be different. He would never get noticed by them if he was in Gryffindor anyway.

"CHANG, MEI" became a Ravenclaw, and "CRABBE, VINCENT" became the first Slytherin.

They looked mean sitting on the far right, with a sallow hook nosed man looking at them.

Dudley waited patiently for the Dursley to come, but no Dursley Dudley came. Vernon's threat worked out here too.

What if he was not meant to be here? Then he would only go back to the orphanage.

"You are going to get sorted as No-Name, Dudders." Harry grinned at him.

Neville on hearing this paled. The wizarding world held great emphasis on surnames. To have no surname was infact the worst thing that could happen to you.

"EVANS, DUDLEY." Was called out, and a lot of professors looked at him with interest.

Albus Dumbledore thought about the Evans girls, and how Petunia was desperate to go to Hogwarts. Atleast her son would be going here. He was pleased that Petunia could live out her dream through her

son, and how she could finally come to peace with herself.

But he wondered, "How did Dudley Evans (There was something wrong with the name Evans, wasn't it Dursley?) get magic, when both his parents were muggles."

"Oh well" he smiled at Professor Potter, who was looking at her nephew with scorn, "Credit must be given to Lily's genes."

Severus's eyes briefly widened at the name Evans. But soon he settled into his impassive looks, and looked on the sorting.

Dudley was pushed forwards by Neville, who gave him a thumbs up

His legs moved automatically.

"Quite a year you've had, Evans." The hat mumbled inside his ear, and he got another shock.

"You should learn to accept the unknown, young lad!"

"Your dad is not yours. Your mum is in a coma. And you are at an orphanage. If you had come here earlier, your obstinacy and your pig headedness would have placed you in Gryffindor."

Dudley raised an eyebrow, and the hat chuckled, "Contrary to what people think, Gryffindor too has its bad qualities. Now that you have found your "interesting" friends, you have a bit of loyalty,

matching Helga herself, towards your close ones. You are as firm as the Earth when it comes to your ideals and that loyalty spark can be cultivated in HUFFLEPUFF" it yelled.

He scampered off, grinning as the warmest table welcomed him with open arms.

He didn't look at the table, but the Fat Friar actually saw Severus Snape clap for the Hufflepuff briefly. The Friar resolved to keep a close eye on the young boy. If Severus Snape had clapped for

the odd Hufflepuff, definitely there was potential in that kid.

"FAWCETT, SARA" became a Slytherin.

"GRANGER, HERMIONE" was called, and she jammed in the hat. After an eternity, the hat had declared her as a Gryffindor. McGonagall raised her eyebrows. She smiled at the young Granger, sent her to the table where boisterous people joyfully greeted her

"LONGBOTTOM, NEVILLE." Was called, and he went slowly.

"Hurry up, firstie!" someone from the Gryffindor table yelled, the hall laughed.

"Ah, this is unexpected." the Hat giggled. "Two in a year already."

"What do you mean by that" he asked nervously

"Never mind. It is for me to think about." The hat said snidely, and Neville felt even lower.

"Back-handed by a hat!" he thought mournfully.

"Hufflepuff, I want to go to Hufflepuff." He chanted, but the hat looked deeper into him.

"Oh! You have latent talent that is ready to burst out like an inferno. The fire needs to be kindled, not in the plant soil, but in the hot furnace. You have the bravery to defend the weak, and the

righteousness which Godric himself would be proud of. Better be GRYFFINDOR" the hat roared.

Neville, however thought the hat had granted his wish and ran towards the Hufflepuff Table halfway with the hat on him. Amidst gales of laughter, he returned the hat and went to his table. He sat

next to Hermione, who greeted him somewhat primly

"Dear Neville!" Dudley had thought warmly, unusually for him. "Coming to Hufflepuff, because of me!"

"MALFOY, DRACO" the pompous blonde was called, and he went arrogantly. The hat had barely touched him, and it screamed Slytherin. Flush with joy, he sauntered across to the table. Snape gave him a small

smile, and Daphne congratulated him with Goyle grunting.

"LOVEGOOD, LUNA." Was called. The hall was gossiping about the crack-pot Xeno and his Quibbler trash. The professors looked bored. However, Flitwick looked smug. Pandora was an excellent student and

she too had the ditsy look when she was sorted. He knew young Luna in time would turn out to be an amazing witch.

"Hello dear!" the hat had said fondly. "Finally, I meet a person whose soul is as free as the wind. The bliss when you know that you have a mind which is far more matured than its physical container."

"Are Nargles real? People insult me, because they are unable to see things. They make me feel ignorant."

"They are as real as the sun and moon themselves. Only truly insightful minds can see into the unknown. You walk a fine line between sanity and insanity, dear. Yet you are a mind truly worthy of Rowena

herself. This is the first time I see a student who embodies Rowena in the truest sense. People think that being a Ravenclaw is only mugging up books and knowledge, but the true Ravenclaw needs to broad

minded enough to look into the unknown. Unfortunately, these Ravenclaws aren't wise enough to accept differences."

"Thank you, Mr Hat" Luna said politely, "You have given me a lot of hope."

Students started to fiddle nervously

"Has she even confounded the Hat?" Ginny asked loudly and the hall giggled. Rumours began to swirl of how crazy she was.

"I could probably put you in Hufflepuff. They are the tolerant of the lot and you will face least damage. But in Ravenclaw, you can soar as much as you want. It is a high risk, high return

chance. Are you up for it?" it asked.

"Yes." She said without a moment hesitation.

"With this bravery, you should be in Gryffindor, but better be RAVENCLAW."

She politely went to the bench. A hushed silence was there. No one clapped for her. The people sitting next to her moved five feet away from her.

The professors looked at each other. Fifteen minutes with the hat, who they swore that it looked unusually cheerful, made them carefully reassess Luna.

Three hard claps were heard from Dudley, Neville and Ron. The rest started to clap, subdued. Flitwick was one of the ones, who clapped enthusiastically.

Soon it passed by the Parkinson, Pansy, Patils, Padma and Parvati. A Perks, Sally Anne was sorted into Ravenclaw, and the name came up.

"POTTER, HARRY" was called. He went up, royally. After all Harry Potter was a well entitled rich kid. He was spoiled rotten by his parents, who adored him to the end. After the "Boy who lived" status, it was not surprising that the hall broke into whispers.

The teachers were staring at him. McGonagall, knew that he would come to Gryffindor. The Potters were Gryffindors since time immemorial, and she was just waiting for the hat to say its answers. Lily

looked at him expectantly, and he smiled at her. Snape was looking at him with passionate hatred, yet his dark eyes showed jealous longing. Ah, he consoled himself. He too had a family, and however broken

it was.

Barely the hat had touched him, and the hat had screamed GRYFFINDOR. He noticed that he got the loudest cheers, and he waved his hands

The twins grabbed him, and yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Lily winked at him, and Dumbledore raised his goblet as a pretext to drink.

"Arrogant Potter." Snape thought viciously. "Just like the wretched Potter Senior."

Soon the sorting was about to end.

"WEASLEY GINERVA" was called, and it was barely a second before the Hat yelled. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"WEASLEY RONALD" was called, and he went nervously.

Murmurings broke out, the common refrain being him called as the Unknown Weasley.

Ginny was pissed. Why should her brother take away her glory again? Why can't he get sorted quietly as he deserved to be?

Harry was waiting expectantly. He wanted to know the new Weasley. Ginny was cool, but there were somethings you could only discuss with a dude.

"Ah! Four unique cases, as unique as the founder themselves." The hat mumbled on to him.

"What do we have here? A Weasley! Better be a GRYFF..." Ron forcefully caught the hat. It squawked. The hall was stunned. Never before the hall had witnessed such a scene.

Angry murmurings rose from the Gryffindor table. McGonagall pursed her lips thinly. What was this kid doing? Did he think that the best house for him, was not worth it.

He would definitely end up not getting sorted at all! She thought scornfully. Everyone knew that the Weasleys had only courage as their defining trait.

"You judged me far too soon, HAT." Ron screamed inside the hat.

"Sorry for that! Ah let's see. A strong sense of self preservation, ambition to rise at the top, loyal towards friends, and would go for any lengths to defend them. A mind which is not too brainy, but

yet fluid enough in dealing with situations. All the founders would die to have you in their houses. Which do you choose?"

"Definitely not Gryffindor. I want to be recognized, and I need to be appreciated. If I am just another Gryffindor, my "family" will make my life miserable. I want to spend as much as time away from

them."

"An Eleven year old should not have such thoughts." the hat had tittered like a grandmother, but he snarled. The hat looked through his mind and shook its head sorrowfully

"You can go to Hufflepuff, but you cannot reach your potential there. It will be a rough journey, but you will be able to master your talent, if you are in SLYTHERIN"

 **AN 1) AND TADA! There you are, with the houses. Did you notice special references with respect to our heroes?**

 **2) Reactions will be the next chapter.**

 **3) THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. THIS WAS BETTER THAN EXPECTED 3. TO MY DEAR READERS, ID SHOUT OUT A HUGE THANK YOU! PLEASE, your encouragement would be most grateful. Any suggestions, please review it**

 **4) WHAT Do you think Prof Samhain's role would be?**


	3. Ron : 1

_A/N: The story has just begun. Sorry for the delay, my readers. Your reviews had helped me a lot, and gave new ideas. You will begin to get a character sketch out of this. I shall focus on all the four characters, in each individual chapter from now, and don't be surprised if you get four differing mini perspectives of the same incident in four different chapters._

 **This one is on Ron's Perspective**

"HOW CAN HE BE IN SLIMY SLYTHERIN!?" Fred and George yelled out, impervious to the glares that all the professors were giving them.

"Maybe..." Ginny started, "He made the hat dumb enough, with his foolishness." The Gryffindors sans Neville laughed out

"100 points from Gryffindor." Snape said and the hall fell into silence. Minerva raised to protest about the unfairness of it, but Dumbledore's glance made her quiet

All the students gave Ron a wide berth, as he sat all alone eating food.

It was a testimony to the Weasleys, implied or otherwise that Ron began to eat like a giant troll. It was sad to see, that no one ever knew. Ron had never seen so much of food in his life, despite being in the Weasley family.

"All right!" Dumbledore said, "Now, that we are watered and fed, I have a few things to say." And the whole hall listened with rapt attention.

"I am pleased to include Professor Heinrich Samhain, as the new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor." Scattered applause rang through the crowd, and the four were one among the few who clapped enthusiastically. "Professor Quirinius Quirrel, will be taking the newly introduced course, called Wizarding customs." Perhaps, no one noticed, but there was a slight amount of distaste in his voice as he mentioned the subject

Loud whisperings swept across the hall. Draco Malfoy was pointing fingers contemptuously towards the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. He said a few words, including "My father, Mudbloods and taught their place", with some Slytherins listening to him rapturously.

Percy Weasley thought that it was an excellent idea to integrate muggleborns into the society. However, the only one who was listening to the staid prefect was little Hermione Granger.

Various mutterings rang through the hall, with everyone keen to get in their opinions. Dumbledore shot across some sparks across his wand, and the hall quietened down

"The room in the third floor corridor is forbidden to all students, unless they want to die a very painful death." and again, for the second time in the evening, the hall began to mutter

"Is he serious?" Dudley asked a blond girl, who he later learned to be Hannah Abbott. She fearfully nodded and then looked away from him, blushing

"Strange behaviour." Dudley thought, and went back to his hobby inherited from his mother, spying.

He saw the Slytherins, Ron was sitting next to none while eating like a pig. Dudley grinned. It was nice to see someone like him, at last. However, he failed to notice that there were stinky glares directed towards the red headed Weasley

He saw Neville, talking with a black haired boy. Neville saw him too, and gave him a smile and thumbs up. Seconds later, the black haired boy smiled at Dudley too.

He saw the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna sitting all alone, bereft of human presence. However she was talking cheerfully to the Grey lady, who was smiling for the first time in fifty years. She too saw him and smiled at him. Dudley felt a small shiver running across his back, but he smiled back at her

"I do believe that we have talked long and hard about it." Dumbledore said, and the hall felt quiet again.

"There is a blanket ban on 345 joke items, and the list is mentioned in Mr. Filch's office. Interested students may see that."

"I would like to say four words. Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak."

"And now, It is the time to sing the school song." He said, and the whole school began the tune.

"Ah!" he said, wiping his tears, "Music. A magic which happens to be far greater than what we do here. Off you go." he said.

"Students." Gemma Farley's voice rang across the Slytherin table. "Follow me!" she said, and they moved across to the dungeons

"Remember," she said, menacingly. "There are some rules that I expect you to follow."

"Password."

The door asked and she said, "Pureblood."

The door opened and Ron for the first time in his life, saw something which was far greater than the lowly Burrow

"Bet you haven't even dreamed about this, Weasel." Malfoy said in a drawl and some second years grinned.

"Yes." Ron nodded, and Malfoy grew shocked that Ron was accepting it far too calmly

"Finally, you've learned to accept what your betters say." He said patronizingly and rubbed his cheek

"I think, Malfoy, you forgot who you are dealing with." Ron said in a very low voice, that only Malfoy could hear.

"I have a secret, and if you know that, you will die." He hissed and Malfoy made the mistake of looking into his eyes

Pure unrestrained power that of the ocean surged into those listless eyes, which started glowing. For the first time he understood what it was to look at power, and he didn't like it one bit.

Malfoy looked down and did not look at Ron for rest of the night

"First," Gemma said, "Slytherins protect only themselves and their housemates. Am I clear?" she hissed.

The first years replied, "Yes."

"No one gives up on another Slytherin outside the common room. You may have issues, and you deal them in here. If any Slytherin snitches upon anyone else, who is a Slytherin outside this room, I will get to know this. They will be severely punished."

"Then what if your housemates pick on you?" some girl asked, which was later seen as Daphne Greengrass

"Your Housemates will only pick on you when you are incapable of defending yourselves. You will learn to sort out your disputes within yourselves."

"Professor Snape." Marcus Belby said, "He is the head of our house. He is a fair and just man towards us, and expects the best out of us. He will be ready to listen to your issues, but would strongly suggest you to talk to us first." pointing out towards to Gemma and himself.

"With that." He said, "I bid you a good night."

It would not be an exaggeration to suggest that Ron had a bad night at the Snake pit.

"This bed is mine." Draco announced pompously, pointing to the one, near the dormitory door. Crabbe and Goyle occupied the beds to the left and right of Draco's.

Theodore arched an eyebrow at Ron, hinting him to choose a bed. Ron arched his eyebrow right back

"Need to learn the intricacies of the Slytherin house." He thought. "I should not look out like a sore thumb. I need to keep my head down here, so I don't attract undue attraction."

Ron knew the importance of being anonymous. Bringing some scant attention on to himself would only result in more bullying. He decided to keep low, and he made a vow.

"I swear I will not will retaliate until the time is right." He swore to himself.

"As much as it pains to say, the weasel twins were right. The hat must have really have lost its marbles. Allowing filth to desecrate our noble house." Malfoy loudly proclaimed, and the others grinned.

Ron did not respond. He instead setting up the four poster bed.

"What sort of bed spread is this?" Malfoy came over, and shook the torn Chudley Cannon's sheet. "Even our house elf has better tea sets than this rag." He spat at Ron's face

"Why do you seek me out so much?" Ron asked, eerily calm

"It is because you don't deserve to be here. I shall make your life a living hell. You need to be taught your place."

Something clicked inside him, with the last sentence.

With a fluid motion, he came up and slapped Malfoy hard. Years of getting pummelled by his older brothers finally paid off. With a savage yell, he kicked Malfoy hard and kept his feet on Malfoy's throat.

Crabbe and Goyle rushed forward, but Ron was too fast. He kicked them in the crotch.

"Not fair." they wheezed on the floor.

Ron remembered a certain incident.

"Not fair." little Ron wheezed as Fred and George were pummelling him yet again, while Percy was watching on indifferently

"Life is not fair, Ronnie." They cackled.

Ron tried to hit them below the belt, but they caught hold of him and grinned. "Only cowards hit below the belt." They said, and hit him hard at his stomach

When Ron didn't come to eat for a day, Molly asked, "Where is _he_?"

"He is ill." They replied cheekily.

"Oh! George, give him some food." She handed him over some crumbs and went on to fuss over Ginny

"Sure mum." he said and went up to Ron's room.

"Good kid!" George said sarcastically, and rubbed his hair, "Thanks for being good, and not snitching us away." And kept the food near Ron's plate

"Aww, is little Ronniekins ill?" Fred asked, having reappeared, "Well, At least you'll be out of the way. Mum simply can't stand you, you know?"

Ron said nothing. Once he made the mistake of snitching on his brothers and they paid him back quite badly. Not that they got any punishments as Molly simply couldn't believe that the twins would pick on younger children.

"Eat, then." George said, and prepared to leave the room.

"I don't know, George." Fred said, as they prepared to leave the room, "I feel he is having too much for his age, others are starving because of him."

The bowl of food laid untouched.

"Life isn't fair" Ron hissed to Crabbe, and glared at Malfoy.

"You'll pay for this," Malfoy wheezed out, and Ron crushed his leg harder, in Malfoy's throat.

"Did I hear a threat?" Ron said, menacingly and Malfoy gulped.

"I'm sorry." Malfoy breathed out, and Ron took his leg out.

Malfoy scurried back to his bed, not a word said, and Goyle still clutched his groin and went to his.

"Does anyone else have a problem?" he glared, and none said a word.

"Good." he said. "And I am a light sleeper. If you think you will attack me in your sleep, then you will pay with your life? Understood!?" he roared.

They nodded fearfully, and went to sleep.

The next day dawned up, bright and sunny.

Ron saw over the Ravenclaw table, and found Luna to be sitting all alone, looking pale and withdrawn. He frowned.

Dudley too looked a little out of place, but he was at least talking to his friends in Hufflepuff.

Neville was sitting all alone. It seemed that all the first years in Gryffindor soon formed a pack, with one Harry James Potter talking animatedly with his sister, the bushy haired girl and two boys.

"Here is your schedule." Gemma Farley handed over his timetable as though he was filth, and quickly went over to the reedy boy.

Ron's schedule was simple. Transfiguration, was with the Hufflepuffs.

"Dudley." Ron thought and smiled to himself. At least he could meet a person, who was friendly to him.

After Transfiguration, came double Charms with the Ravenclaws, and he thought, "Luna."

Luna was looking unnaturally pale, with severe lack of sleep. He had to speak to her. It looked like as if she was facing a lot of stress. The hat was right. Ravenclaw was not a good place to be in the moment.

After a brief break he had Herbology, and then Lunch. The last three hours was with the annoying Gryffindors. However it was Potions, and so he wasn't too unduly worried.

What a mistake.

Suddenly, a howler came up to him delivered by Errol. Molly Weasley's screeching could be heard

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY" It started.

Ron smiled briefly, his mother had actually called him by his name for once. Usually, it would be boy, or "Oi, You."

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE HOUSE WEASLEY. HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED IN SLIMY SLYTHERIN? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF SELF RESPECT? I KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE. YOU DEMAND TO DUMBLEDORE THAT YOU GET A RESORT, OR YOU WILL BE IN SEVERE TROUBLE IF YOU DON'T. IF I HEAR ANY ONE MORE INSTANCE OF MISBEHAVIOUR, YOUR WAND WILL BE SNAPPED AND YOU WILL BE SENT TO LIVE LIKE A FILTHY MUGGLE."

"Oh, and Ginny dear" it said, "Congratulations, Honey! You have kept up the family name, unlike your WASTED TWIN!" and it burst into flames.

People both in Gryffindor and Slytherin laughed, heartily, and some others laughed too.

Ron was in a maelstrom of emotions. He didn't know what to feel.

Should he feel happy because his mother had taken special pains to remember his name and talk to him? Should he feel angry that he had been insulted in front of an entire crowd?

But finally he had the feeling of indifference. He already knew that he was not loved by anybody. You only feel shamed when you disappoint your loved ones. But Ron never knew the feeling of being loved. He decided to see the letter as a burning crisp which needed to be extinguished.

He took the burning letter in his hand, put it under his feet and crushed it. He didn't notice that his tattered sole had gotten burnt.

Laughter stopped and they looked at him.

"He is a fool, not even noticing his robes are on fire." Ginny crowed, and Gryffindors laughed.

"Obviously, because like him even your robes are tatters" Draco drawled, and Slytherin students laughed.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy. Detention." rang out the voice of Professor Samhain.

"What for?" they yelled, and he continued. "For insulting a fellow student, that's what"

"I am sure, Heinrich, this was just some innocent banter. Why so serious?" Dumbledore tried to defend Ginny. After all, she was part of the plan, the plan to have the Potter child completely under his control.

"I see, Professor" he replied tight lipped. "Well, I think even you will approve of detention for disturbing the decorum of the Great hall." He asked.

No one noticed it, but Ron had extinguished the fire. He was eating his breakfast with better manners, as though none of this had affected him.

Immediately after breakfast, he started walking towards the Transfiguration classroom with his books

"What did you do?" George hissed at his ear, as he was about to climb the staircase

"Did you fool the hat?" Fred asked.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley" George imitated.

"One more toe, and you are out."

Ron tried to suppress the bubbling anger inside him and continued to walk along. But it was hard. 10 years of suppression had broken out like a tsunami yesterday night. His self-control, remarkable for an eleven year old kid, was beginning to show cracks. He avoided them and began walking fast.

"Listen to us, punk" Fred angrily shoved him, "Look at your brothers." he spat in Ron's face

Professor Snape came through and drawled. "I hope there isn't any problem, Weasley?"

"None at all sir," George said. "We were just having a talk with our younger sibling."

"It doesn't seem like that." Snape sneered. "Rather, it seems like you were bullying an innocent Slytherin."

Fred made a coughing sound that sounded suspiciously like a snigger. Snape didn't miss it, and said viciously. "That will be 30 points from Gryffindor, for disrespecting a teacher. Dear me." He shook his head. "Poor Gryffindor, already rolling in negatives. Off you go now."

Fred and George glared at Snape behind his back. They made a slitting gesture at Ron and went on their way. Professor Snape looked at him for a second, and then left without saying a word.

Ron walked hastily and sat in the room. He was the first to arrive.

A black tabby cat was staring at him, and he stared at it for a few seconds. He looked in his textbooks

Soon the Slytherins came, and they avoided him completely. The Hufflepuffs came in and sat. Dudley came and sat in with Ron. The Hufflepuffs looked at him like he was crazy, and the Slytherins sneered at Ron for sitting with a mudblood. No one saw the tabby raise an eyebrow at them.

Soon, the tabby jumped out and transformed into Professor Minerva McGonagall.

The class was wide eyed and she began.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She changed her table to a pig, and back to a table

The class was impressed, and she began her lesson. Try as he might, Ron was unable to change the wood piece into his silver piece

Malfoy managed to, but McGonagall just looked at and said nothing.

"Cheer up." Dudley grunted. He too was unusually quiet. "Even I didn't get it.

"I'll see all of you in the great hall at 5 today, okay?" Dudley nodded. "I'll tell Neville and Luna about this."

As he was moving towards, his next class, Professor McGonagall said, "Mr. Weasley, I would like you to stay behind."

 **DID YOU LIKE IT? I am trying out a very radical thing, in Weasley twin bashing because it hasn't been explored yet. I've made them meaner than they are, but that will be explained soon. I don't plan to keep them evil for long.**

 **You would have gotten a brief idea about my OC. Comments on OC most gratefully accepted**

 **Can anyone give a guess, as to why Ron is universally hated by everyone? I am not simply Ron! Bashing, but there is a reason to as why. For now, just drop in your guess**

 **The next chapter will be updated within 5 days soon! Brownie points for guessing the next perspective**

Also **for those who are interested in Percy Jackson, Please read Percy Jackson and the Missing Snake Gem. You can find the story in my profile. Trying out a rarely seen, much needed different perspective of different gods!**

 **Ciao!**

 **Shadow**


	4. Dudley : 1

_This is in Dudley's perspective. Change of perspectives will be mentioned. Sorry for the smallish chapter. Will make a big one real soon. Also, JC RH, you've been one hell of a good reviewer. THANK YOU, for the reviews. As usual, start on..!_

After all the pell mell that the Great hall saw due to the Gryffindors, Dudley decided that they were a bunch of idiots. How he wanted peace!

It was the talk of the school as they led the young first years to the common room. The prefect Adora Tonks, a seventh year explained the common room's password technique.

"Silly way to get in." he thought, but nevertheless memorized the rhythm. It wouldn't do good to get doused by Stink Sap.

The Hufflepuff common room was a delight to see, though Dudley would never admit it to be true.

Chattering second years, and boisterous third years caught up the news. The first years were walking timidly.

"What's your name?" a boy asked, and Dudley grunted out his name unenthusiastically.

"My name is Justin. Pleased to meet you." He said and gave his hand, Dudley looked at him blankly.

"Something wrong with you?" Justin asked as the hand was still hanging.

"Nothing." Dudley grunted.

"Then, give a handshake." Justin said and grabbed his large paw, and shook it

"Where are you from? I am from London's Kensington Gardens. I was supposed to go to Eton. but Professor McGonagall came and explained. Me mam was real surprised, I betcha."

"So, you are one of the normal people here." Dudley said, after hearing the term Eton. Even Dudley wasn't stupid enough not to know what Eton was. His _father_ used to mention it. Thinking about Vernon Dursley brought back a strangled sob, which he managed to grunt off. Showing emotion in public was only for sissies. He shouldn't have showed his emotions to the red haired kid.

"Well, I guess I would say so." Justin said, a little bit hesitantly. Dudley smiled for once in his life, a real genuine smile.

"I am Dudley Dursley." But immediately corrected himself and winced. "Dudley Evans."

"Did your parents' divorce or something?" Justin asked, and he nodded. "Must be messy." He mused.

"What a chatterbox!" Dudley thought to himself. "Why do people need to speak so much? It would be far more convenient if people dealt matters with their fists rather than words."

Of course, Dudley never thought this much. He would have been in Ravenclaw, if he managed to think this much. But this was the essence. But he shuddered, thinking of fists….. It had been a worst experience.

He didn't notice that he had his faced crunched up, but another boy came up and said pompously. "You look like Martin the Mad Muggle, whenever his tools fail to work. I am Ernie Macmillan." He took Dudley's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

Dudley grunted out his name. Just when he thought he was done with the night, the Prefects came up and made it far worse. He tuned them out, but he could hear words like "helping each other in need, Hufflepuffs rock" and other things

He went to bed, and immediately took the bed at the corner of the window overlooking the greenhouses. He heard a soft grinding noise, which was humming gently in his ear. _He felt like as if he was grounded safely in the confines of his home._ A strange feeling considering the fact that he had been homeless for a month now.

"Do you hear that noise?" he asked.

Ernie replied, "That is the noise which you must be hearing from the kitchen. After all, we are very close to the kitchens. We have an advantage over all the other houses, after all!"

Another tousle haired boy asked the follow up.

Dudley zoned out, and went to sleep. But not before wondering a few things. Why did he become so "sissy" (As he called it) in front of those three? Why did he say everything to them? It was like as if the girl had looked into his soul and had made him pour out his life.

Resolving to be himself. He went to bed and was assaulted by a dream.

It was a blustery day, and Dudley found himself all alone at the station. His mother had suffered a coma, and his father had disowned him. He was all alone.

The representative, Professor Pomona Sprout was exceedingly kind to him, and had explained to the Dursleys what the letter had meant to them. Petunia had stiffly nodded, while Vernon was lazily watching the TV. Both of them seemed quite happy to send Dudley away with Professor Sprout. Petunia proclaiming them to be freaks who deserved one another

The Journey to Diagon Alley was a tiring one for Professor Sprout. Dudley was not an easy person to hang out with. Being used to getting his own way, Dudley made quite a mess of things when he started talking loudly, about "freaky wizards" and how his mother had sent him away from his home

"Now listen up, young man!" Professor Sprout had finally lost her legendary patience which she was known for. "Wizards are NOT freaks. Your mother is the sister of Lily Potter, the mother of Harry Potter.

"Harry who?" Dudley interrupted her, "Who's he?"

"Your cousin" She said, and the normally affable Professor Sprout had looked ready to burst. She rolled her eyes.

"Sweet Morgana, why am I stuck with him? Another Gryffindor this one." She thought.

How wrong would she be!

"Welcome, Pomona!" Ollivander had greeted her, "12 inches, Rosewood and Dragon Heartstring, right?"

"Yes, Garrick." She said, "I have a muggleborn here, Dudley Dursley is the name. His aunt is Lily."

"Oh, is that so? Your mother came here once, and she had no talent at all. Now, Lily on the other hand." He started.

"Shut up, Old man." Dudley growled, "She is my mother, and you have no right to speak about her like this."

"Hmm." He hummed, apparently unconcerned over the fact that he had just been insulted.

"Are you a loser?" Dudley taunted him, "Unable to say anything, old man?"

"Mister Dursley!" Pomona Sprout said. "That is ENOUGH!" She said, and pointed her wand towards him and murmured something. He opened his mouth, but was unable to retort.

He wanted to run away! The unfairness of it! How dare they treat him like that! At Home, he was never ever treated like anything what Sprout did.

Thinking of Home made him realize that his mum would be waiting.

After an endless search, Dudley had gotten only the second best: a misshapen wand, which only partially matched him. Ollivander was stunned, and he said, that at best Dudley would be a failure, and Professor's eyes were not looking at him.

"If you may," he said, "I don't want to go there. I want to go back to my life. Before the oddity." he said, after the silencing wore after. He didn't want to antagonize her anymore, so he tried to be polite. But oddity was the nicest word he could come up for those _freaks_

"Well." She said, "You can owl post me, and say about your decision. The Ministry will ensure that you go back to your life, should you deny the chance that was given to _you."_

Too happy to care whatever she meant, Dudley nodded and he went home.

It wasn't a home any longer.

His mother was lying unconscious on the floor, and his dad was laughing maniacally.

"Freak!" Vernon bellowed, and grabbed Dudley's neck."See your _mother._ She fainted because of your deceit and traitorous behaviour. You made me lose out my wife, BOY."

"Mister Dursley." Sprout cried appalled, "Let him go!"

When Vernon shown no sign to stop of the torture, Sprout had took her wand and slammed him across the floor.

Dudley fainted. When he woke up, he was informed of the sorry story.

His "Dad" was not Vernon Dursley, but it was someone else. Vernon did not know who it was. When he had tried to whinge it out of Petunia, she had refused and in his rage, he had knocked her over. She was now in a coma. Furious that he had lost out on an excellent servant and a submissive wife, who bought him money through _pleasurable acts_ , he had disowned Dudley then and there. Vernon was arrested and had to face quite some time in jail. He was also told the news that the Potters visited him when he was still unconscious, and his Aunt Lily had rejected him then and there, because she did not want to take any scum of Petunia and _that man._

He was shunted to an orphanage, and then the _real tortures began._ Of course, he tried to fightback. But within a month, his complete personality underwent a change. From a bully, he became the bullied victim. He wanted to fight back, but he did not have the strength to do.

At this point Dudley woke up and started sweating profusely. This nightmare still haunted him particularly, for quite some time.

"How I wish everything was back to normal again, like how it was." He bitterly wished. Now he understood his mother properly and having missed her, it was terrible to see her lying in a coma because she had defended him.

He hardly slept a wink that night. However, the humming sound that he was hearing continued to soothe him.

Next morning, he went down to the Great hall and had a sedentary breakfast. He piled in food after such a long time, and ate slowly.

The prefect gave him his time table, and he saw that the first class was with Ron. The third was with Neville. The ones in the afternoon were with the girl Lunala, or whatever her name was.

Transfiguration came on, and Ron was the first one to come. Dudley saw him and sat next to him. However, neither talked. Neither had their wands shown, nor got it right. But it was a companionable silence.

"Let's meet up afterwards. Tell Luna and Neville." He said and was about to pack, when he heard McGonagall's voice. "Mister Weasley, stay behind."

"You go." Ron hissed at him. Stoutly refusing him, Dudley stayed back

"Mister Evans" she frowned through her spectacles. "Do you need anything?"

"No, but I was waiting for Ron." He said

"He would come soon, now run along." She said and he was dismissed.

Dudley went for the next class, Herbology.

"Dudley." Professor Sprout had called him, before the class. "I know of your situation, and I am sorry about that. I will try to help you as much as I can. Please don't hesitate to approach me." She said, and he just nodded. It wouldn't do any good to yell at her.

Herbology was a real treat, as he somehow felt that he was home with the subject. The earth was calling out to him, and the plants were responding to each his touches. Professor Sprout had mentioned that he was quite a natural, and had gotten himself 10 House points…

 _Meanwhile at McGonagall's Office, Ron and his points of view._

"Mister Weasley." She said, "We had a talk with your parents, and they were quite insistent that you should be placed in Gryffindor. They came last night to talk with Professor Dumbledore. But the sorting hat was quite firm in its decision and refused to tell us why it had placed you, a Weasley into Slytherin. Can you elaborate on that?"

"Well," he mumbled, "The hat realized that I might have had the qualities what Slytherin wanted."

"Oh!" She said. "I see. I had looked forward to the entire Weasley family in my house, but it can't be helped. Very well, then. Off you go!" She dismissed him.

Only much, much later in that day did it ever occur to her that the boy never asked about his parents, nor them about him. Strange indeed.

It was charms, and he went into the class. Thank goodness, there weren't any signs of Fred and George. As usual, he came in far too early. But this time, he had competition.

Luna Lovegood was sitting in the class, looking lost.

She had bruise marks on her arm and face.

 **A/N: Why do you think Luna is injured? Dudley's back story will be made real interesting**

 **Although I had said that all four will be given preference, Reviews (THANK YOU, I feel very grateful for all those who follow this story, and a big Thank you once again, for those who have this in their favourite list.) indicate that Ron is quickly becoming the star**

 **I do intend all the four to play a role, but now, Ron will be in the side of every chapter in which his POV is not the dominant one, and Ron dedicated chapters will have Ron in full.**

 **Harry will talk to Ron, soon, and Neville too. Prof Snape and Samhain will talk to Ron soon, and the story will soon start to pick up steam.**

 **A sincere request. If you find the story nice, please review. Constructive criticism is accepted wholeheartedly. More reviews would mean more enthusiasm to write.**

 **Yours truly : Shadow**


	5. Luna : 1

_AN: This is in Luna's Vision. Do Review and tell what you think about this chapter_

"What happened to you, Luna?" Ron asked, and she said, "Well, I was surrounded by a bunch of close minded people, who kept on shouting to my face, that My dad is an idiot and a loon." Then suddenly she said, "Children can be so cruel." with a faraway expression that didn't sit well on her face

The Ravenclaws came in, and jeered at Luna. For some reason, a hot burst of anger was felt by him, something not usually felt by him.

"It isn't that much of a problem, Ron." she said, "The view from the Ravenclaw tower, is quite amazing."

"Still," he mumbled, "You shouldn't let everyone lay you over like a door mat." He said. The Ravenclaws soon trooped in, and they sneered at her.

Padma Patil raised her eyebrows surprised. This was hot news. The black sheep of the Weasley family and the oddity Lovegood together? He was acting so different from what Parvati had said to her about him. Guess Ginny was just jealous of her brother

Luna thought about the previous day

She had gone into the Ravenclaw tower, standing at the far back of the crowd, and she was all alone. The other first years stood well off far from her.

"What do you get when a phoenix eats its own tail of flames?" asked the doorknob, and the prefects looked at the first years, willing them to answer it

Luna after a moment of hesitation answered, "You get infinity."

"Well said" the knob said, and opened over. She didn't notice the dirty glares sent in her way for being so impudent enough to answer. The second year, who stared at her hatefully, Marietta Edgecombe, who wanted her to suffer all alone, outside the common room, was sorely disappointed. She contended herself to gnashing teeth at her

"Any problem? Did the wargly wimplas get to your teeth?' Luna asked innocently, and the second years laughed at Marietta, who snapped, 'None of your cheek, oddity."

The Ravenclaw tower, was a sight to see. At first sight, it was like as if she had stepped into an aquarium. She rubbed her eyes, and saw that various shades of blue draperies were hung over, giving the tower an airy feel

As she was moving in, she completely missed, whatever the prefect was saying to her. She heard a voice, airy and floating, inside her mind. She saw a long blue robed woman, who said

"Dear Luna. At last, I have been given a container, where I can transfer my soul on to. Listen carefully. You were born with the innate power to control the air." She started

"Yes, Luna" she said kindly, after looking at her terrified face, "I am not kidding with you. Your soul is far older and wiser than what your current age is. Your mother was a wise woman too. The Lovegoods have always been wise, able to perceive things which were long forgotten. Your mother's bloodline is extremely unique. Coming from a long descendants of Seers, your mother's insight and your Father's perceptiveness, have made you a person, who is far more powerful than both your parents. You have the necessary detachment to accept the power of Aire that I am going to give you."

"What does this mean? Explain." Luna said

"The world around us is teeming with magic. Old Magyk was when people willed the elements to work to their will. The nature was man kind's play thing. No silly wand waving and all was required. That was the time of bliss, when multiple creature's co-existed. There were no creatures that you call muggles back then. Le Tiala Isle, now that you call it as Britain, was a land of peace and harmony. People were able to control the four elements, Aire Watar, Fyre, and Earthe. There were many of them, and each element wielder, formed their own civilization. The Aire people, occupied Scotland, The Watar, Ireland, and Earthe occupied England, and Fyre occupied Wales. The art of controlling the elements with magic, was known as bending. There were no magic branches like Transfiguration, charms or potions. People used their talents to instinctively imagine what they wanted, and they traded services. It was a time of happiness, where people did not discriminate each other.

Then, came in the darkness. And many people lost their bending, to the darkness, and became powerless. They were called as Muggles. The art of bending was lost, and it took three centuries to find another way of harnessing magic, wands. Wands provided finesse and elegance, but never the flexibility and fluidity of Old Magyk. Complex terms were invented for simple things and magic lost its very simplicity.

You are the first child in thirty five generations of witches and wizards, to be blessed by Magyk herself. You have been given latent power that was seen in people who performed Old Magyk. Some branches of magic will flow effortlessly, while some require hard practise. But you have been given this power because, in the next four years, the darkness will rise, and it will threaten to make wizarding Britannia extinct. There will be squibs all over, and you will have to see the permanent remains of the dead culture."

"I cannot say more about the darkness, because it is not in my place to do so. What I can say is this. Three more people have been blessed with control of the other three elements. You will have to find them, train them with the help of a professor in this school. But you will not tell this to anyone. The other three will have to find out by themselves, and they will have to identify each member themselves."

"Time is short. But learn to use your power. Try it out." She said, and disappeared in a puff

"What happened to you? Did you get a vision like the Salem Witch?" Michael Corner asked

"You are in a school for witches." A second year said, and all of them laughed

"What was it, Loony?" Edgecombe asked menacingly. "Did you lose your marbles, like your dad?" and some of the Ravenclaws laughed madly. Luna didn't know, but Xeno had antagonized some families in the room, and they were simply waiting for an opportune time to get revenge

"None of your business." Luna said, and they gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Edgecombe screeched, and slapped Luna hard.

Luna grew mad. It was an understatement to say that she was mad. She glared at them mutinously. This was the signal for Edgecombe and some of her cronies, to attack her. Without giving Luna a chance, they pummelled Luna into submission

"Help!" she cried, but none came. The prefects were watching the scene with unconcern, and none of the first years complained at all.

After giving her a black eye and a sore lip, they moved away from her, and spat at her

"This is what you and your loony dad gets, for messing with us." She said, and they laughed

"Go to the Hospital wing, then." The prefect said, and she was booed out of the room.

The prefect escorted her, and explained. "Ravenclaw works on a principle, not unlike Slytherin. There is a social order here, and it is deeply entrenched here. Here, only thing that matters are your grades and intelligence. Irrespective of your year, higher the grades, greater the respect and authority that you are bestowed. No one can question you, and there will be hell to pay, if any snitching happens."

"I am sorry." He said, but he didn't look too sorry. "I could see that you weren't listening to us. Else, you wouldn't have messed up." But how could he explain an entire system to an innocent eleven year old girl. How could he say to her that Ravenclaw was becoming indoctrinated like infamous Slytherin? How could he say that the House's new policy was Merit was Right and it becomes Might? How could he say that, the Ravenclaws were filling up the Ministry in abnormally high numbers, and their plan was to take over the ministry in a bloodless coup? How could he say that, Xeno tried to unmask this, and that Luna was paying the price?

Ravenclaws were known for their wit, but not their bravery. So Roger Davies, couldn't help her, lest her get shunned by his own housemates.

He just sighed. She would have to figure it out by herself

"Goodness me!" Madam Pomphrey exclaimed, "What on Merlin's name happened to her?" she asked the prefect, who smoothly lied, "She fell off the stairway ma'am".

"Hmm." She said, clearly not believing it, but refusing to question it further.

Luna was patched up, soon, and she went in

"Did you explain the rules, Davies?" sneered Edgecombe

"I did. Now, she will not pick on you. I would suggest you to leave her alone." He said, firmly, but Marietta just grinned

The night passed, with an upset Luna, ranting about the unfairness to herself. Apparently, the brilliant second year, had forced her classmates not to talk to Luna, or there would be hell to pay in the Social hierarchy.

The first test was an important landmark, for it firmly entrenched the social standings. Greater your grades, more the influence. It was not uncommon to see first years ordering the seventh years, due to the grading scale.

The Charms class, however, was a piece of cake

The first charm that they were supposed to learn was the Levitating Charm

"Say it with me." Professor Flitwick chirped. "Wingardium Leviosa." And the class chanted with him. "Now remember, the movement is a swish and a flick." He said. And put a feather to the tables of the students

"Now, try it out." He said, and the class tried it. Ron, who was sitting next to her, had little or no success.

As Luna said the words, she willed it to fly. The air was pulsing at her fingers, and the feather shot up. Flitwick's eyebrows shot up, and commented, "Never in my time have I seen a student master the charm the first time tried. 50 points to Ravenclaw."

The Ravenclaws looked at her with wonder, and fear. Not even Marietta managed to get 50 points in her first class.

"Wonder how you got it?" Ron murmured to her and she just shrugged

The class soon got over, and she went to her next class

Ron however had gotten a message that he was in a detention with Professor Snape! And Professor Samhain wanted to meet him!

 **A:N Why have the two professors taken so much interest in Ron? If you guess the answer, I shall introduce an OC whom you can suggest ideas about**

 **2) Next will be Neville. Sorry for the fact that Ron featured so less in this** **I swear next chapter will have a lot of interesting things. PS Harry will come!**

 **Please R &R guys! More reviews, more it will be funb**


	6. Neville : 1

**_A:_** ** _N QinLongFei, Billy Stubbs, JC RH, Susytroubles, you all have been epic. I plan to continue this for another 5 chapters and see how this goes! This doesn't have Neville in it much. I would like to see, if anyone gives any ideas for Neville's charectar. Would be appreciated_**

 ** _On with it now!_**

"Caput Draconis" A Pensive Percy Weasley was heard saying to the rotund Fat Lady, who opened the door. He sighed, thinking of many things that were running in his mind.

This year, was going to turn out to be a very interesting year, no doubt about that, and he looked at the first years

Little Hermione Granger, would definitely have a role model, to guide her, and Percy had a spark of kinship with her. He felt with her, looking just like him, prim and Proper, lost in the gaudy Gryffindor atmosphere

Percy remembered the day, five years back. He was the last to be sorted, and he looked at his brothers, who were hanging out coolly, in the Gryffindor table, surrounded by friends, who were boisterous. They seemed to have a good time. They had the charisma, and Percy just adored them. They were natural, and that's what it mattered

"Percy Weasley" was called, and he went up to the stool. He had made up his mind to be Gryffindor. Or he knew that there would be hell to pay. He had been warned

"Another Weasley" the hat said, "Better be in Gryffindor" and they clapped lousily for him, for they were hungry and impatient to eat

But as he was walking, he just thought about the hat's words, and he realized. Percy was an insightful kid, far mature beyond his age, learning to tolerate his boisterous younger brothers and sister. He knew that the sorting hat had sorted him, based on his _family name_ and not because who _he_ was. For a moment, he wondered, what would have been, if he was sorted in a house that suited him. Bill kindly clapped him on his back, and the delicious feast was ready, but he hardly cared. He felt lost in the House of Passion. He knew, that in his childhood, he didn't have any special talent in influencing his siblings, whereas Bill and Charlie did. He did not have the likeability that Fred and George had, nor had the pet status like Ginny. There was Ron, but then, no one knew about him. But Percy knew that, whenever his mum and dad had fought bitterly, which was rare, it had been about Ron. They thought that no one knew about the fact that they fight bitterly, but Percy was an attentive kid. He just didn't know why they fought.

His stay in the Gryffindor tower, was a penance to say the least. He managed to work his way through, studying hard, because he wanted to be a successful person in life. Every test was important. He had felt pangs of loneliness and jealousy, whenever he saw his brothers playing Quidditch, surrounded by **his** classmates, who bothered to barely look at him, because he was so interested in talking about Cauldron bottoms, and rules in the ministry. But they would come running over, he thought bitterly, whenever McGonagall gave them homework. Oh, despite the comments, McGonagall was supposed to be a fair woman, but she had a bias against Slytherins but no one knew why. He looked at Hermione and could spot out the resemblances immediately. Feeling lost, and eagerly asking him questions, those were a sure give away of her. He swore that he would be a model Prefect for her, guiding her, each and every step, because **he** knew how much he had craved for a friendly word, and advice

The ditzy blond next to Hermione, was eagerly talking to Ginny, and the Asian girl, too looked lost, probably because her twin was in Ravenclaw? The two boys were talking to the famous Potter, who was heard saying phrases like Greasy bat, Nimbus 2000, and my dogfather, Siri is cool.

Behind Harry almost unnoticed was a young boy. Percy strained hard, to remember his name, but he couldn't recollect. Then, there was supposed to be Ron. And his blood grew cold, thinking about what Ron would receive

Percy, Fred, George and Ginny were called to Dumbledore's office, where their parents were waiting for them

"Do you know, why, Ronald has gone into Slytherin?" Arthur asked them, eyeing

"We don't know, Dad." Ginny said, "He was pretty sure, he didn't want to come here." And Molly said, "Why is that so? Is he ashamed of being with you?"

"Well," Fred started, "We thought ordinary plain Ronald, would bring our image down. We expected to gain some laughs in teasing him, but then we never knew he would be sent there."

"Why didn't you call Ron over here?" Dumbledore asked, and they were eyeing each other silently. "Well..." he asked, when none bothered to give a response. "Usually he doesn't like when he is called." Molly said, and Arthur stepped in, "Well, can you give him a resort?"

"I am afraid that is impossible." Dumbledore said, and internally cursed them. Ron Weasley was supposed to be a part of Harry's entourage, so that Dumbledore could gain control over him. Now that, Ron was not in Gryffindor, he was a useless pawn.

The Elder Weasleys left mutinously, but Percy asked. "Why are you so mean towards Ron, anyways?"

"We feel that he is a misfit in our family, Percy" George said, and Fred continued, "That unnatural silence, the doormat behaviour of him accepting everything, the way how he goes to help our parents, he seems to be not our brother at all."

"We want to make Ron, more like us. We are being mean, so that he can finally lash out at us, and perhaps, loose that oddity of his, and perhaps become a true Weasley."

"I hate Ron." Ginny said with a vindictiveness, which was rarely seen on an eleven year old girl's face. "He thinks he is too big, to play with us, too mighty not to associate with us, too stuck up. He avoids me, and I have no right to be avoided. All of you are nice to me, but he isn't. He is just jealous that Mum loves me more."

"Why shouldn't he be jealous?" Percy asked, and Ginny said, "Well, he too is getting the affection from our parents, and he too gets the stuff that I get, so what's there to be jealous about." She was ready to argue

"How wrong you all are." Percy thought, and did not say anything to any of them for rest of the night

 _***********************Neville And his Point of View will start**************************_

Neville was not a happy camper. These people were too brash! They were boisterous, and not exactly welcoming like how the Hufflepuff were. He walked behind nervously, as Harry Potter was taking all the attention to himself

His mother and Father were good friends with the Potters, and gran had told him that. He was expected to make goof friends with him. But try as he might, he was unable to like him. He felt that Potter had an insatiable need to surround himself with people, and he wasn't afraid of airing his opinions too. Neville liked to spend time with Plants, more than humans, but Ron Weasley, Dudley and Luna, were seemingly okay. They too never spoke that much, and he just liked that

He heard Harry asking Ginny, "'Why didn't your brother come here?" and she replied contemptuously, "He was a snake hiding under our lion manes" and she continued on and on about him. By the time, they heard it, they were all convinced that he was an arrogant pompous prat, who discriminated people based on birth. Neville just didn't have the guts to say that Ginny was a liar, because, he would be bullied by these people. He felt so lost here. Hufflepuff was such a nice house, they would have listened to everyone justly. Here, the popular seemed to rule the roost. Judging by the attentive looks of the first years, Harry and Ginny soon would become de facto leaders of the first year Gryffindors.

Hermione came up and introduced herself to him, and he smiled at her. Then, he heard the red headed prefect drone about the rules, and he went to the dormitory

All the comfortable looking beds were occupied, just leaving the one small one, at the entrance. Sighing, he put in his belongings, which were arranged at the door.

"What's your name?" a voice came up, and he jumped, and Harry just grinned at him. "I am Harry, Prankster extraordinaire, Quidditch maniac. Who are you?" he said

"I am Neville." He squeaked out. Certainly, he seemed to be a good guy, if not overly enthusiastic, and Harry kept on rattling on, with the other two boys, and the talk turned to their families

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed. "What about you, Neville?" said the black boy, Dean Thomas.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eleven. Things happened and Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Neville was sweating, as he said this information, but none noticed, not anyways

"My dad is James Potter, Head Auror of the DMLE, and my mum Lily is a potions whiz, but she teaches Muggle Studies here, due to the greasy git. Honestly, Dumbledore must be senile, hiring an ex criminal to teach us, when there are people far more qualified than him"

They discovered that Harry had a hatred towards a certain Professor Snape, and later find out that it was mutual.

The scene towards Ron, was a horrible one to see, and he immediately got a fact, that the twins were mean. Contrary to the fact, that they were nice people, once they decided to target anyone, they were so screwed up by the twin terrors

Transfiguration was horrible, and his wand was misshapen too, a fact that he noticed, when he saw Harry's wand, who said, "Phoenix core and Holly." And twirled it. McGonagall was gushing about Harry and Hermione, about how they were prodigies, after they had managed to change the match into a needle, on their second try. She awarded Gryffindor 20 points each, but conveniently failed to hear the crucial fact that James Potter had trained him, for this lesson extensively, as he was boasting to Ginny, who looked just a little bit disgruntled.

Charms came up, and he managed to get the feather floating after a lot of tries, and Herbology was blissful, with the Hufflepuffs. Dudley grinned at him, and he grinned back. Apparently they were really good, at it. Neville again wished dearly that he could have been sorted in Hufflepuff.

Potions came up, and Slytherins came up. He knew for a fact that Slytherins were as mean as they looked to be, but he never imagined that their Head of House would be as mean as them. He saw Professor Snape call Ron and talked with him. By end of that, Ron slumped, and came to see him

He saw Ron, and waved to him, and sat next to him. He noticed that the Entire Gryffindor and Slytherin factions gave dirty looks at him, but he didn't have anywhere else to sit too, he could use that as a reason, for now

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder, than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — _celebrity_."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach

Neville and Ron exchanged glances. He seemed like a man on a business, to torment everyone

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" "Maybe, the secret to your greasy hair?" he said, and they looked dumbstruck.

"10 Points from Gryffindor" Snape hissed, and Harry smirked and rubbed his hair, in the way how James would. Snape completely lost his marbles

Glaring at Harry like a basilisk which was mating with a King Cobra, he shouted, "Get OUT POTTER! OUT!"

Harry whistled and went out of the room, nonchalantly.

The Legend of Harry Potter, 1st year Extraordinaire was born

Professor Samhain was waiting outside the room, and he called for Neville!

"But I thought, you wanted to see me?" Ron asked, but Heinrich Samhain smiled enigmatically and said, "Professor Snape, You wouldn't mind, if I borrow Neville for a few minutes now, wouldn't you?" and swiftly they went away

 **AN: SO HOW WAS THIS! HOPE YOU REVIEW MORE. Care to say, why I included the Weasley Scene? Again, I know this is a bit abrupt, but keep waiting..**

 **Also, after one more chapter, I might upload the next one after quite some time, as I have my end sems, so keep on guessing and reviewing**

Yours: Shadow


	7. Misfits Gather

A/N: Thank you dear readers... As usual keep on reviewing and enjoying my work

Note 1: Guest reviewer, who reviewed my chapter 3, I would like you to read my full work before spouting off accusations. It is clear that you haven't read Chap 6

Misfits Gather

Professor Samhain was a cheerful young man, with a lot of experience in fighting dark arts. He was a renowned Auror, and was doing pretty well in life, till disaster struck. He remembered the day pretty clearly

 _Fresh out from Hogwarts, Heinrich Samhain, Hufflepuff's star prefect was lazily lounging at his home, waiting for the results from the Auror academy. There were politics involved too. Heinrich began thinking about his uneventful life at Hogwarts…._

 _He was the beater in his House Quidditch team, and he was so close to winning the house cup, but a James Potter, aided by Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin had made sure that he couldn't. Of course, they did play fair, on the field, Heinrich had to accept that. But he couldn't understand how they managed to win the House cup yearly, despite their antics. Well, one James Potter was an arrogant toe rag till his sixth year, and he decided to mature up, for Lily, but he was still seen pranking the Hufflepuff and Slytherin student body time to time. Sirius Black was the terror of the Hufflepuff common room, having quite the affair with one Marlene McKinnon on Christmas Eve, and Kiara Witherspoon, on Boxing Day. Needless to say, the seventh year girl's dormitory was not a happy place to be in. Who could forget their notorious pranks on the student population, turning up randomly everywhere, and in unexpected places? Who could forget their amusing yet cruel pranks on the bigoted Slytherins, including one Potions Prodigy Severus Snape? Yet Dumbledore had managed to keep them in positions on power. Dumbledore had his reasons, but Heinrich knew none. Maybe because Hufflepuffs were not suited to be leaders? Maybe Heinrich had never spoken to the Headmaster much? Was it because Minerva's ministrations and mumblings carried more weight than Pomona's pleadings? Was it because James Potter was stinky rich, and Heinrich was not? Was it because, Dumbledore could get the influence and backing of the Potter Heir apparent? Life was never fair, not to the talented ones who didn't have the charisma required to succeed._

 _However, he didn't have the bad impression on all Gryffindors. Frank Longbottom, his third cousin, from his mother's side, the Hesses, was his best friend. Frank had seen him first on the Hogwarts train, and they had been the best of friends. A young Alice Shortop, barely two years below him, was soon Frank's new crush, and Heinrich was only too happy to help him. Of course, they were fierce competitors, but then, they were the best of buds. Frank was a natural in Herbology, and Alice was in Charms, but neither were good in Potions._

 _Snapping out of his thoughts, a brown owl came through, with a parchment ruffled on his claws. The Owl was eagerly waiting for his acceptance of the letter which had a ministry seal. He tore it open. It was the list for potential Auror recruitments, and Heinrich was selected! And he was the second on the list! The first was one James Potter, but he was too happy to care for_

 _The first and the only mission he went for, turned out to be his last. Heinrich was out fresh from the Auror academy after 3 years of training, and the first case he looked through was the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom._

 _The night of Halloween had snatched away all semblance of rationality, when it was found that Little Potter had somehow survived the attack, and had protected his parents. Yet, one Bellatrix Lestrange had ensured that another family was torn apart._

 _He could never forget the sight of baby Neville crying, and Frank looking lost, while Alice was screaming continuously. The manor was in flames, and Augusta was in severe pain, having been struck by a particularly vicious crucio. They were taken to the hospital, but, it was too late_

 _The Longbottoms had lost their minds, and Neville was next to an orphan._

 _Bitterness surged inside him. He prepared to kill the captured Lestranges, who were giggling madly, enjoying breaking the sanity of one of the most respected Aurors, and a very proficient Healer, but he held back, and spat on her face._

 _She let out a yowl, and prepared to spring at him, but her manacles severely restrained her, and she fell down. She screamed_

" _The dark lord will be back. Mind you! He will be back, with the fiercest of fires, and purge Britain of the unworthy blood." And she was led away_

 _Heinrich immediately went towards little Neville, who looked at him, and started crying. Heinrich felt like crying himself. Perhaps the little infant had known about his parents?_

" _I will protect you as much as I can, Nev" he swore and a strange thing happened_

 _A voice was heard inside his head. "Nurture this fire, and he will become the greatest the world has ever seen. Teach him, Auror, make him connect to his birth right, and his will not be an easy one to achieve. He will be an important piece on the Chess board. His Hogwarts years will not be easy, but make him achieve his inner power._

 _Stunned, Heinrich only nodded. He had heard of Prophecies, but one was made, right then, and Heinrich vowed to teach him._

 _But life had much interesting things on store. He went to the Shamballa School of Magic, and fine-tuned his magic. He eventually became a master of the Defence of Dark Arts, or as he preferred to call it, DADA. As Dumbledore had finally sought to remember the prodigious Hufflepuff, as the applicants for the posts of Defence Professor had become scarce, it was a lucky coincidence that Neville had started his Hogwarts journey._

As Heinrich was leading away Neville to the classroom, he saw Neville properly

At the age of eleven, Neville was a copy of his mum, more than his dad. He was walking silently, and as Heinrich noted, with a droop.

"Why so serious, Neville?" he asked, and he mumbled, "Nothing, sir."

"Come on, kid. I never knew a Potions class could scare you!" and Neville slightly blushed. It seemed that somethings would never change, he mused

"Your Dad, and Mum, were very bad at Potions." He said, and Neville looked at him properly

"You knew my parents?" he asked in a strangled voice, and Heinrich nodded

"I wanted to speak with you, Neville. Your father was my best friend, and I had promised him that I will be a good Godfather to you."

"You're my Godfather?" Neville asked, as they had finally reached his room. "Gran never mentioned anything about you."

"That is because I asked her not to. I wanted to meet you, when the time was right. And now it is."

"If you are truly my Godfather, you should have been there for me. Where were you?" he asked, a little bit angry, but then immediately grew pale. He wasn't supposed to talk to his Professor at that

"I wish I could explain Nev. But I am bound not to. Soon, I will make it up, I promise. For now, can you trust me?"

"I will see, sir." He said, and asked, "Is that all?"

"Not yet, please, sit down." And he sat.

"What are your favourite subjects?" and he had replied, "Herbology, sir and maybe Charms."

"Good." And continued, "Do you have any friends?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly, sir, but I have three good friends, from the other houses."

"And they are?" he prodded on

"Luna, from Ravenclaw, Ronald from Slytherin, and Dudley from Hufflepuff."

"Hmm, nice to see that you are continuing the tradition set up by your Dad." Heinrich said. "I will be looking forward to see you in my class. Ask that red haired friend to meet me."

"Yes, sir" he said and went out.

Neville had mixed feelings about the professor. On one hand, he seemed to be like a nice person, but on the other hand, Neville knew that he was practically a squib, so he had pretty poor expectations about the Defence class

As he trudged down the dungeons, he saw everyone coming out, as it was the last class

"Hey, Neville." Harry called out and Neville jumped out.  
"Hi Harry" he squeaked out

"I thought that the class was over?" he asked, and Harry grinned, "Nah, I just managed to call the "Professor" Snivellus. Dad still gets a kick out of it."

Distinctly, Neville heard the roar of "Potter" echo from the corridors, and nearly jumped out

"Longbottom." He snarled. "Forty Points from Gryffindor for missing a lesson. I expect you to brew me the Cure for Boils as soon as you can. Else ill make this forty into Four hundred points. IS THAT CLEAR?" he roared  
"Yes sir." He trembled

"Come, on! Don't be a scaredy cat. Gryffindors rock!" he grinned, and Snape lost it the second time

"POTTER, THAT'S IT. COME TO THE HEADMASTER. **NOW.** " And dragged him, with Harry whistling

The class started coming out, with Ron Weasley coming out first

"Remember the meeting? Come soon at 5 O'clock, at the great hall." And scurried away.

"How do you know Weasley?" Hermione asked him, and he just said, "I saw him on the Train, remember?"

"Well, don't associate with him much. Ron." She continued and corrected herself, "Weasley is a scum bag, who is a traitor. Never associate with Slytherins." She hastily said, but Neville couldn't miss the vengeance. The Gryffindors went across the Great hall, with Ginny mumbling about Ron and how he got a detention. She seemed happy about that

Why would a sibling be happy, when their twin gets into trouble?

The Gryffindor common room was empty as the higher years still had their classes. Hermione was talking with Ginny and Dean and Seamus were still talking about the Potions class, which was explosive to say the least. It seemed that Harry had got unquestionable status as the leader of the first year.

The hours rolled by, and soon the meeting came up. Neville was excited.

"Hi, Neville." Dudley said, and Neville waved back

"Had a pretty horrible day." Ron said, and Luna just came down

"Why don't we go to the Black lake? It would seem less odd there." And they agreed

"How was your experience, Dudley?' Ron asked, and he replied in a single word

"Horrible." And Dudley started his experience

"Apparently my wand is disfigured, it seems. Ollivander said that I will not succeed. And his words were true." He groused

"Why is it so important to you? You don't like Magic don't you?" Luna asked

"Yeah, but then, I don't want to become the butt of the jokes. I don't care if I fail." Dudley confided.

"Aren't we all those?" Ron asked bitterly

"What happened Ron?" Neville asked

"Oh, right, you weren't there" he said, "let me begin from the start."

"Wait a minute, Dudley." Ron said, "What do you mean by your wand is crooked?", and brandished his own third hand wand.

"Hey, even mine too." Luna said, and Neville finally smiled

"I guess, it is for all of us." And showed his own wand

"Wow! We have a connect." Ron said, "Anyways I need to continue. Professor Snape gave me a detention. In front of everyone. I think the Gryffindors will have a field day, seeing a Slytherin getting a detention. Why does everyone hate me? They want to make my life miserable. My own _family_ hates me." He spat

"What did you do to get a detention?" Dudley asked

"I showed Malfoy his place. I was too tired after facing all the crap from him." Ron said

"Well" Luna said, "Did Malfoy get a detention too?"

"No. It seems he is far too innocent. It seems that I am the punching bag of Slytherin." He said bitterly

"Congratulations, Ron" she said drily and began her story

"Marietta Edgecombe is a real pain." And she started her story. By the end of the story, Luna was in tears.

Dudley looked on uncomfortably. While he was a big bully, and he definitely enjoyed people crying, he too experienced bullying in the orphanage. It seemed that the Orphanage opened a new perspective for him which he realized just then

"We'll make sure that they are punished, Luna." He said

"But what can we do?" Neville asked, "We are only first years."

"We'll show them." Ron hissed, and they began to plot…, something that involved about Library and pain.

No one among them noticed that the waves in the black lake were going more turbulent, nor the air howling

!############################################  
########################################################################################!**************************************************************************************************

Hermione Potter nee Granger, thirty five year old witch, in an eleven year old body, the daughter of Rupert and Emma Granger, had a mission.

No one knew when she came or why she came. But she had a mission.

And to succeed, she had to keep an eye on Ron Weasley.

Her future was ruined by the man she had once loved. She had to make sure everything was fine in this time line. No one knew her secret.

But Hermione was in for a surprise. The time line involved, would face multiple dangers. She was just a bishop on the chessboard of fate.

########################################################!###############!

Quirrel was licking his lips  
"By the Halloween, I will have the stone." He thought

Little did he know how wrong he was. Four students would throw his, nay Voldemort's plan completely astray.

 **AN: GASP! Hermione POTTER? After my AN rant, why do you think I did this?**

 **What do you think of this? Hermione is one of the Quartet. Harry will not be one nor the Weasleys or Draco. Can you guess?**

 **Sorry for not posting sooner. Had exams, and went swimmingly well. For now, this will be a plot driven story. The interactions will be soon enough**


	8. Ron : 2

**AN: 52 Reviews wow, and i am so touched guys. Thanks a lot, it really means a lot. Thanks to my dedicated fans who have stuck beside me, patiently reviewing. A Special shout out**

Regarding some questions,

 _Phoenix arising, Hermione isn't a part of the Misfit four. She is a part of the Quartet. The Quartet will be explained soon_

My exams have just gotten over, and I am going to this exotic Indian Hill station, so i am really psyched up. So, only for this chapter, I've decided to make it a **rolling chapter**

 **A rolling chapter, in my terms, would mean a chapter update on the same chapter. So basically I'll be posting an incomplete chapter snippet, but with a lot of hints, then.**

I Know, there will be a lot of brickbats on why as to i am posting incomplete chapters. Listen to me guys. I have just finished my exams, and i am so eager to update, but i cant take my laptop there. The next full update, would only be two weeks later, and i didn't want to do that. SO i thought ill give snippet chapter, **only for this one** , and hopefully, ill be able to update on snippets rather than a full a chapter

Once again, thank you for reading guys.

PPS I've found an Amazingly controversial view on the Weasley's, and I'll post that soon...

PPS 2, the idea of a Hermione Potter did come from the story of Demon eye Laharl, but there will a big twist. It will not be another copy idea. What I plan to do with Hermione is completely different.

PPS 3: I'm very excited to actually have my story in the C2 Underappreciated Ron. It really is a good step. As usual, continue to review

PPS 4: (Really sorry. I thought of making both Slytherins and Gryffindors look bad, but then i realized that it would not do justice. So, Qinlongfei, fear not.)

Ron 2:

Ron was a strange boy. That much could be said of him. No one in their right minds would go and deliberately play with dangerous water snakes. Or that's what he heard his dad say to the healer once...

Looking at the water, after the discussion with Dudley, Luna and Neville, Ron felt at peace. Making sure that no one was there, he raised his arms and slowly began to push the water back. Nothing happened for a few minutes

"Maybe" he reasoned, "Maybe I had consciously rejected it. I didn't want to scare them. I want to feel accepted. But damn them." He vowed to himself, and began. Knowing that his wand was useless, he concentrated deeply. He sat down on the ground, and started to imagine the good times he had at the lake. He didn't know why he liked the water so much.

 _It was a sunny day, and young Ron, was in a picnic with his family. He looked at the lake, and felt a tug. The twins were busy pranking Percy, and Ginny was helping his mum. Dad, Bill and Charlie, were out setting a tent, and Ron was left to his own devices. He was staring at the lake, which was a deep blue. Somehow he felt a connect, a tug from the lake. He looked at it, and went into the lake, water lapping his feet. But, he felt dry. Why was that?_

" _Mum" Ron called out, "Come here." He said, and Molly came over_

 _What she saw next terrified her._

 _Ron was making the water move with his hands. He was gurgling in delight. It felt just right, with the water moving in the shape of giant arms, cuddling a young Ron_

 _Alarm bells started ringing inside her. She had never seen her youngest son play with water, and the recent spectacle had terrified her._

 _"ARTHUR" she bellowed and he came rushing._

 _"What is it?" He asked her anxiously. Trembling, she pointed her finger towards Ron, and repeated the incident._

 _He became pale as a sheet, and then said, " The picnic is cancelled. All of you pack up, NOW!" He glared at Ron, and said, "How did you do that, you..."_

 _Ron had later gotten the punishment of his life..._

PRESENT DAY RON

As his attempts to control the water failed yet again, he sat down. All had left, and he was all alone. For a minute, he choked a sob. After all, a eleven year old, can only withstand so much. Within a day of reaching Hogwarts, he felt that nothing had changed. Well for the fact, that, his parents had openly showed disdain, after that day. He did have Luna Neville and Dudley, but each of them had their own problems.

Thinking of them, Ron became scared. Would they too abandon him, as he was a freak? His dad, usually so kind with the others, barely looked at him. His Mum tried to be nice to him, but he could always sense the feeling of resentment.

At eleven, Ron was not a child with the range of an emotional Table spoon. Circumstances had made him to be what he was. He still didn't know, why his parents hated him. Maybe they hated him for his freakiness, as Fred used to call it. Or was it because he was an excess package to the girl wonder, known as Ginny Weasley? Was it because he never shone out like the others? Was it because his red head hair wasn't red enough?

He muffled a sob, and started crying. Then, he felt something wet touching him

The water, was cuddling him yet again after that day and slowly he stopped crying. He wiped his tears, and found his robes to be surprisingly dry.

He began to walk slowly, back to the castle. swinging his arms, cheered up by the cuddle, though he didn't want anyone to know the fact. He turned back to look at the lake once again, and was surprised to see the Giant squid. What more, he could swear on his oldest chocolate frog card, that it _actually winked at him_.

Shaking his head, he started running back to the castle. It wouldn't do to be late. The dinner would have already started. He looked by the lighted windows at the great Hall, and suddenly shivered. That September was a very cold month, unusually. and his threadbare second hand robes just weren't enough

With teeth chattering, he pushed the great hall door, and tried to sneak in the dining table, but he was caught by the caretaker, Argus Filch

"Well, well" he drawled, "A slimy snake, slithering out of his hole. Maybe, Professor Potter will..." he said, eager to see Professor Lily Potter punishing the Slytherin. It was a widely known fact that Lily and James Potter hated Slytherin, and Lily's punishments were harsh

" Not intervene with the student, as his head of House is here." drawled a cold voice, and Professor Snape stood imposingly

"Argus!" a voice trilled over, and Lily Potter bustled over, "What do we have here?" she glared at Ron. "A student not at his place. Maybe he should be punished. Ten Points from Slytherin." she said, and smirked

"Twenty Points to Slytherin for attempting to learn about the traits of the noble house of Slytherin." Professor Snape said calmly

"Why you!" Lily screeched. "I will not allow this blatant favourism. Minerva." she called, and McGonagall came rushing over.

"What is it?" she asked, and looking at the two of them, "Not again!" she exclaimed. "This has gone too far! Why, you both are behaving irrationally."

"He is showing favourism." Lily alleged, while Snape countered, "She was poking her nose unnecessarily, I had the situation under control."

"i don't care whatever it might be. This has gone too far. This needs to stop!" she said

"But!" she started, but Minerva gave her a firm look, and she muttered a "Yes, Professor." and turned to walk away, but not before muttering words which suspiciously sounded like 'slithering in holes that were out of bounds.'

Snape glared at the retreating Lily, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her. Despite the biggest revenge he had undertaken, he still felt no satisfaction in that. He had to forgive her, in order for him to move on, but the damage had been done. The revenge now was the biggest blunder of his life.

"Don't be so happy, Severus." Minerva said. "We don't approve of favouritism in Hogwarts." she said. Snape nodded, and coughed out words which sounded like 'Potter, Granger and Weasley'

Minerva pretended not to have heard that, but she couldn't bring herself to argue with Severus just then. Sighing, she walked away

"I haven't forgotten you, Weasley." he said, and fear gripped Ron once again. "Eat, and then come to the Potions classroom 1A, at the Dungeons."

Ron nodded, and went to eat. By then, almost everyone had finished eating. Draco was just getting out of the hall flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, with a simpering Parkinson hanging on to his every word

He decided to slink away, so that he wouldn't get into anymore trouble, and successfully grabbed himself a plate of cold ham sandwich.

 _'I'll trip you once again, Malfoy.' he vowed silently to himself. 'I'll make sure, you are messed up real bad.'_

He didn't notice Daphne Greengrass, till he finished his sandwich, who was looking at him with a mixture of disgust and pity

"You eat like a starving kid from Armenia." she said haughtily

"I don't care." he said to himself, completely ignoring her. "I will not let them hurt me."

"You know. Its only the second day. Already you act as though you hate us." she mentioned again, but he didn't even turn at her.

"Leave him, Daph." said her best friend Theodore Nott. 'He is just a Weasley. Why do we need to bother with riff raff?"

"Something is strange about him." she said

"Don't bother yourself too much about him." he said dismissively, and asked her curiously, "What is Armenia?"

"Oh Theo, Theo." she sighed dramatically. "There is so much for you to learn." and began her lecture, as they started walking back to the common room, studiously ignoring Ron, who was eating his sixth slice of sandwich, albeit in a less haphazard manner.

Dutifully Ron walked to the Dungeons, where he saw Professor Snape's class room

The water seemed to be pounding in but strangely, it was comforting. It reminded him of the rainy days at the Burrow

Thinking of the Burrow, made him feel upset. So, it was a very subdued Ronald Weasley who went in to the classroom

"Do you know why I called you in for detention?" Professor Snape

"Because I beat up Malfoy?" he mumbled

"No. I called you in for a detention because, you need to know a fundamental thing about Slytherin. Slytherin is a completely different house, than the house in which your family goes into. And unfortunately, you showed out the side which I despise thoroughly.

I think, you are smart enough to know what I mean." he said, and Ron nodded

"In order to make your stay at Slytherin comfortable, you need to be on your feet. The trick is to not gain undue attention yo yourself, but you are not supposed to be foolish enough to be a social outcast.

Anyways. It is my duty to teach my students, who are severely lacking in social graces and manners. So you will have detention with my for a month straight, in order to learn. You may go now."

Just as a stunned Ron prepared to leave, Snape said, "I will also be teaching you Potions, Weasley. I found out that you have a natural flair for the subject. You will learn Potions from me personally. Don't mention this to anyone. Am I clear?"

He could only nod.

AN: **Finally! This Chapter is OVER! I would ask the readers to review also pliss :P Don't make me imperious you. As usual, Hail Ron.**


	9. Dudley : 2

**AN: Hey Guys, I am back, and thank you for your followings. I hope to make this into a good Ron story. It might never be equal to Choices or Stay Standing or even But I Won't do that- (By my good friend Billy Stubbs), I do hope to make into a story full of plotlines and action. I primarily use this platform to hone my writing skills. So this story will have plenty of rewrites. But for now, let's move more on plots. I will give the fine tuning after I reach a particular target that I have set. Your approval will help me long way, in following my dream. So yeah Thanks!**

 **Qinlongfei, you've been a brilliant Beta, thank you. To my reviewers, especially AS83, Billy Stubbs, Randver, JC RH, you've all been absolutely epic. Thanks for your support guys :D**

 **I will write this chapter in Dudley's perspective. Hermione Potter will be in the sidelines….. Luna fans, you'll have to wait, I am sorry :( . On with it.**

 **AN2: SORRY, BUT MY STORY JUST CROSSED 5K VIEWS, AND 74 Reviews, so I think it is a pretty good milestone for me, I guess :D Thanks for your support;**

 **Dudley 2**

The first few days in Hogwarts would later be remembered by Dudley Evans, as one of his worst in the school.

After meeting the other three, Dudley felt he could relate to them somewhat. The orphanage… he shuddered. That was not the time to think about it

After the tumultuous two days, where one Ron Weasley had made a big impact, Dudley felt that the start of the term was stifling

He still couldn't understand why the people around him found magic interesting.

Justin and Ernie were still annoyingly cheerful, and they tried to talk to him relentlessly. Of course, it didn't help much, that Ernie, in his curiosity, managed to irritate Dudley thoroughly.

"Hey Dudley!" Ernie cried cheerfully at breakfast, "How are you, mate?"

"Fine." He grunted, and went back to his sandwich, which was lying neglected. Not to be deterred, "Nice breakfast, aint it?" he asked, while putting generous amounts of butter over his bread. Dudley gave a non-committal grunt. In another brave attempt to try conversation, Ernie continued, "Don't you muggles use the thing called ferk? To cut open the bread?" He muttered, "It is a fork, not a ferk." Oblivious to Dudley's remark, Ernie continued to chatter on inconsequentially.

"For example, I can cut toast with a simple culinary spell rather than barbarically cutting it with your ferk, or worse, tearing it with your hand." And proceeded to cut his slice as well as Dudley's.

"See, I told you so." Ernie grinned at his wand work, after expertly cutting his slice. Dudley frowned at his slice, and a concerned Ernie asked, "Anything wrong?"

"Yeah," Dudley replied, "Mind your own business." And stormed out.

"I was just trying to help him." Ernie said, while Zacharias Smith shook his head, "The muggles never change do they? Why do they run away from us?"

"Guys," Justin said, "Stop worrying about him. He'll learn soon." and they walked away, leaving Dudley along to his devices

Why did he have to land up here? Why did he have to go to a school which was meant for freaks? Why was he a freak? These questions continued to pound Dudley, so much that by the end of the week, he had probably made a new record as a Hufflepuff first year.

People in the common room were giving him dirty looks every time he entered the room. Stares and rumours of losing 50 points in a week were abound. None of the Hufflepuffs talked to him, due to his new earned reputation of being a sullen first year who hated magic.

After the meet with Ron and the others, the week seemed to drag on. Professor McGonagall had given him a ton of homework after seeing that he was the only first year, not to have transformed the match into the needle, after fifteen attempts. She had taken off 20 points for being 'obstinate and not allowing his magic to shine through'

Well, Dudley did not like magic, but he hated being the laughing stock of the entire class. Irate Hufflepuffs were giving him glares, after McGonagall had mentioned under her breath, 'The worst set of Hufflepuff students this year.' She failed to listen to his arguments about how his wand did not feel right to him, nor did she listen to the fact that _he was trying._

The usually even tempered Professor Flitwick himself had suggested that he needed additional practise, and had encouraged him to talk to others.

The problem was that Dudley failed to get the spark inside him. Throughout his young life, he had been conditioned on the basic fact, of following instructions which were sane, which followed scientific principles. Petunia had made sure to stamp out any ideas of freakishness, any ideas of 'magical fantastical ideas' like unicorns and wizards.

" _Mum!" a seven year old Dudley, had come running home. "Amanda Wilkins is hosting a birthday party and she wants me to come to the party!"_

" _Oh that's wonderful darling." She replied, and Vernon said, snarkily, though it was missed by him, "Atta boy Dudley, turning out to be like his flirty dad, eh!" and Petunia had given him a reproachful glare, "Vernon!"_

" _Well, enjoy it out son," Vernon said, and he went in to his room._

" _Amanda has asked us to dress up like magicians." He said, "We need to go out to get the costume, mummy."_

 _He did not notice his mum shaking in anger and disgust as he continued on, "I need to get a pointy hat and a wand too mummy, I think it will be nice."  
"STOP" she screamed. _

" _What happened, mummy?" he asked a little fearfully. Normally his mum had given him anything he asked her. She never raised her voice against her Diddykins._

" _There is no such thing as magic, do you hear me." She screeched. "I will not waste my hard earned money on buying pointless dresses, do you hear me, Dudley? You will not go to a party that promotes FREAKISHNESS, do you hear me?"_

" _But mum!" he wailed, "The cakes that Wilkins make are delicious. I want to go."_

" _I said my decision, and that is final. You will not go to a place that consorts with Satan himself. I will have a talk with the Wilkins. Promoting foolish ideas into young impressionable minds."_

" _Who is Satan mummy?" he asked, curiously, despite his growing anger with his mother._

" _Satan is an evil creature who loves evil people. He hates God."_

" _But you said that there is no God." He said, "Please mum, let me go."_

" _I SAID NO. HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK? TO ME? TO YOUR MOTHER WHO SINGLE HANDLEDLY RAISED YOU? THERE IS NOTHING CALLED AS MAGIC. THE PEOPLE WHO BELIEVE IN MAGIC ARE FOOLS. GO TO YOUR ROOM,_ _ **NOW.**_ _" She yelled_

 _Despite an epic Dudley Dursley tantrum that had raged through the house for several hours, Petunia did not budge_

Thinking about that made Dudley wince.

Professor Snape was constantly breathing down his neck and he was uncomfortable. Prof Snape had this particular aura around him that made Dudley cringe. Yet Ron was effluent in his praise about him.

"Aren't you a dunce like your housemates?" Snape had asked him sarcastically, after he failed yet another Potion class. "Detention, Evans." He spat the word out, and with his billowing robes, he went out of the class, leaving behind the snickering Slytherins, save Ron, and a bunch of extremely pissed off Hufflepuff students

"Why are you like this?" an angry Zach Smith asked him, "Are you deliberately acting dumb, or are you really dumb? How could you soil the name of Hufflepuff?"

"Who are you to tell this, Smith?" Dudley sneered at him. Eventually, after two weeks of constantly being yelled over because he was a failure, he had it

"Because I care about Hufflepuff, and you DON'T." he said "You are a disgrace to our house. I don't want you here." He yelled

"Well, flash news," Dudley snarled. "I don't want to be here too. I hate this madhouse, and all of you here."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ernie screamed and prepared to curse Dudley, but he was too fast. Tackling Ernie, Dudley landed him blows after blows. The great hall soon witnessed a bout of muggle duelling. Professor Sprout, who was coming to the Great Hall, after a hard day's work at the greenhouse, was appalled to see the sight.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Professor Sprout said. "I am thoroughly disgusted by the way how you both behave. Shame on you. Detention! NOW." She said, and the crowd began to disperse

"I always knew you were a bad egg, Diddykins." Harry drawled and the Gryffindors laughed. Neville was nowhere to be seen.

Amidst the chorus of shouts and accusations, no one noticed a slight tremor that racked through the great hall.

But, Professor Samhain did. He was just about to enter the hall for his dinner, when he felt the slightest tremor which had racked through the hall.

"It seems that we have an elemental generation in our hands again." He mused. "I need to find the person soon enough." He muttered to himself, as he went to the hall.

After the students cleared out, Professor Sprout took them to her office

"Explain" she said and both the boys began to gulp. "Answer me!" she barked out.

Suddenly Pomona Sprout did not seem to be the affable grandmother who loved planting Venomous Tentaculas. She appeared rather intimidating to the two first years.

"Well, Zach was the first to start this, Professor, because we all knew that Dudley is a dunce. He makes us look like fools." Ernie said, and by looking at her face, he knew that he had made a mistake

"Hufflepuffs don't put down on their own, Ernie." She said, a little gently, calming down herself, after she saw that the first year was genuinely afraid of her. "I do get to know the events, yes, but don't snitch on."

"But, Professor, we can't keep on defending our housemates, even if they are in the wrong." He said

"Yes, I do agree, but there is a way to go about it." She said, "You may go Ernie. I will not punish you, but I am very disappointed in you."

The first year looked very upset over the fact. Looking at his face, Sprout said, "If I hear any discretions from you, I will be forced to punish you, Macmillan. I hope you will earn back the trust that I have in you."

He nodded morosely and went

"Now, Dudley." She began. "I want to hear all about you. The professors haven't been impressed with you. They say that you are struggling to cast even rudimentary spells. Yet, I find your Herbology to be very impressive. Do you have any problems fitting in, Dudley?" she asked

++++++++++++++++++++++Hermione POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 **AN: Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist putting in Hermione in. I wanted to explore this one.**

"So far, it had been going according to the plan." She murmured to herself, as she was going to the bath, after a hectic day. Who knew repeating the first year would be a hectic job?

If everything went right in her insane plan, then she wouldn't have to worry about anything at all. Her future would be secure.

She wiped her tears, in the bath, thinking of the future she was denied. _His name,_ was a shot of poison aimed straight towards her. She did eventually marry harry, but the experience of being cheated by their respective Weasleys, never made them trust each other. Her new marriage eventually became a marriage of convenience.

Yet, he was different, she mused, thinking about the Ron Weasley in her time and this Ron

She had work to do, and she had to start. Two weeks were sufficient enough for her to settle down, observe the daily routines of her fellow classmates and professors. Her grace period was over, and she had to get down to business

After her bath, she changed into her robes quickly, and began scribbling a letter

" _Dear Bargel Kulsac…_

 _I require funding so that I can begin my work soon. Einstein pioneers work far above the minds of mundane mortals. Recording thoughts is a form of posterior activity. Wedding two enemies will involve in harmony. (I hope)_

 _From_

She sneaked down to the owlery.

'Roaming Hogwarts at night with Harry sure did have its advantages.' She muttered

"Go to Bargel's girl" she gave the owl her treat, and it pecked her hand. Soon, the distant silhouette of an owl faded into the background, as she began moving her chess pieces.

"If all goes well, Quirrel will be eliminated soon."

 **AN: And FINALLY THERE IS THE UPDATE THAT I GAVE AS PROMISED. Next chapter will be on Luna (?). Give your reviews and thoughts as always.**

 **Cheers**

 **Shadow**


	10. Luna 2

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys. And SHE is in here, so better see the revenge soon. And by the way, after Neville 2 (next chapter), I will go back to the old chapter format, as I've been getting reviews that it has been too drawn out. So on with it. Also, all the misfits will be OOC.**

 **Luna 2**

After the spectacular class, things were pretty normal for Luna. But for the fact that she was verbally targeted by Marietta and her Hench girls.

Over time, Luna discovered a lot of the policies of Ravenclaw, from her dad. Fortunately, her dad had said an important rule, if used correctly, could topple Marietta

The second week slowly passed by, with Luna seeing less of Ron, Dudley and Neville. The rigours of Hogwarts were starting to take toll. The plans for the revenge did not materialize at all, leading to Marietta thinking that she could shut Luna up, whenever she wanted

"What are you doing, douche?" she sneered, "who is the oddity here?" she taunted, as Luna was coming for breakfast, one Saturday morning. The lower classes had the day off, so they were having a late breakfast.

"I have come for breakfast." She serenely replied. Luna did not allow her composure to be displaced easily

" _Mummy" a seven year old Luna screamed in joy, as she was running around her home. "Look at what I found."_

" _What is it sweetheart?" Pandora Lovegood came out, wearing her eccentric glasses. Luna opened her hand, and said, "Look, I found the egg of the crumpled headed Snorcack!"_

 _Pandora looked at her indulgently, but peered in and said, "But, Luna, it is not there now. Did you eat the egg raw?:" and tickled her raw._

" _Stop it mummy!" she giggled, and Pandora said, "Keep on searching, Luna. Never lose your patience. Keep calm in situations which look impossible. Everything has a solution."_

" _Why are you saying this, mummy?" she said, "lift me, life me" she screeched in joy, demanding to be lifted up. As Pandora was about to lift her up, Luna felt the earth's pull lessen, and she began floating_

" _Xeno, darling!" Pandora screamed, "Luna has shown her accidental magic!" "This is marvellous!" Xeno exclaimed in joy, and they were looking at her with love and joy_

" _See, you might have not found out the egg, but you did find out something better than the egg." Pandora said, and tickled her_

" _But why are you saying this mummy?" she still asked, and Pandora just smiled._

Oblivious to Marietta's taunts, she was just putting the marmalade to her sandwich, until Marietta said something which made Luna go mad with rage

"Did your mother blow up herself because of an oddity like you? Couldn't she manage to see her spawn being a fool?"

She was clutching the spoon so hard that dent marks were beginning to show, and said, "Leave my mother alone from this."

"Or else what?" Marietta taunted, "Remember the night?" Luna was shaking with silent rage. Marietta had crossed all her boundaries, and something had snapped inside her

"You are powerless. I rule Ravenclaw. Tell that to your pathetic father." She sneered. "Oh, hun, the blond hair can be brushed, if you don't spend your time in looking for imaginary creatures that don't exist." and patted her hair.

Needless to say, the breakfast was spoiled. Badly

But she had a surprise on her way. As she was walking back to the common room, she felt a note slip by her pocket

" _Meet you at the Lake. Lure Marietta. I have a plan. - Ron"_

Luna was confused. Why did Ron want to drag her to the lake? What prank could be played at the lake? Things were heating up

At Lunch, Marietta along with Cho and Padma came on to see Luna

"Well, if it isn't my favourite Ravenclaw!" she tittered, and rubbed her hair.

"Well, if I am your favourite Ravenclaw, I insist that you come with me to the lake." She said boldly

"And why should I listen to _you?_ " Marietta said.

"Because I decided that we need to get to _know each other_." She said

"Do I listen to any plans by ickle Luna?" she whispered to her, menacingly

"You would be very interested to see." She said coolly

"I'll be watching you. If I have wasted my time, then I believe that _you will suffer._ " And with that, they stalked off, with Padma not even acknowledging Luna

"Ron, hope you don't let me down." She prayed anxiously. She couldn't eat her lunch properly at all, with Marietta watching her like a raven

Soon afternoon came, and Marietta found herself walking with Luna. She didn't notice the fact that Luna was oddly cheerful, nor noticed a first year Hufflepuff following her

"Alright." She sneered, "What do you want to show me, freak?" she spat

"This" Luna said and punched her straight to her face.

"Why you ..." she started swearing and began to take her wand.

"No more wands now." Dudley suddenly jumped and with a twang, broke her wand!

"How do you feel, Marietta?" Luna asked sinisterly.

"I believe that the roles are _reversed_." Dudley said slowly, with an evil gleam in his eye

"Who are you, Puff?" she sneered, "Anyways, you are a coward, Luna dear." She said. "Try to do this to me in the common room."

"Oh, I believe I will do that too." She said serenely, as though she was discussing the weather,

"But now, we will give you the same treatment like how you gave me, with five of you. Consider yourself lucky that we don't have five of us to beat you up right now, but it will be worth it."

"And the best part" Dudley chortled like a small kid, "No one knows that you are with us. No one will believe you."

"Start." Luna's voice suddenly took a deeper tone, more ancient and powerful. Her eyes started glowing, with Dudley taking a step back in fear

"Luna, what's wrong with you?" he began to panic. "This was not there in the plan at all. We didn't plan for this."

"Stand back or you will be in my path." The eerie voice said, and Dudley ran and hid himself.

"Good job, Mac neach-ithe bàis." The voice controlled her like a puppet. "The vessel will not require her synergy with me right now. She will have to train. Not now. You should not say this to anyone. Am I Clear?" she barked, and Dudley whimpered

"The process has begun." She said, and grinned terrifyingly at Marietta who began to whimper. "Stop it, oddity." She begged. "You are freaking me out."

"Ah, I see the coward now. Don't worry, I will erase this from you after my _revenge."_

As Dudley hid behind a rose bush, Luna-puppet raised her hands, and began summoning the winds. Huge winds buffeted the place, and she raised her hand in a swishing motion

"AH!" Marietta screamed as the air was in the form of a blade, cut her through her face. Blood began to gush out from her cheek

"This is for the first spit that you gave to her." The voice said eerily calm

"Now, let me show you my breathing techniques." She said, and kept her hands to her nose. Slowly Marietta started to choke out, as all the air was coming out from her lungs.

"Stop, Luna!" Neville yelled all of a sudden, jumping out from nowhere. "You will kill her, please stop! The Luna we know wouldn't kill anyone. Please stop." And ran to her amidst the winds, and hugged her tight. The winds slowly dropped speed

 _Meanwhile, in the Ravenclaw tower bathroom, Aniela, a second year Ravenclaw said, "I could have sworn that Marietta disappeared from here right now! Chenille, Penny, come on." She yelled_

As Luna slowly fell down from her voice induced trance, Marietta began to cry

"I will never bully you again, I swear. Please" she began to weep hysterically.

Suddenly Luna's Voice woke up, and said, 'If you mention this to anyone, I believe that the repercussions will be severe. Off you go, coward.'

She began running away from Luna. But the Voice sent a bolt of blue energy and Marietta fell down unconscious. At the same time, Luna fell down too

Just as Neville and Dudley were about to wake her up, a giant tidal wave, washed upon them, all of a sudden, knocking all of them unconscious.

 **Meanwhile, Hermione**

The classes were going good.

It shouldn't have made a difference, as Hermione was the brightest witch in her age, and she was doing the whole thing, again. Her plan to make solid friendships with the spoiled Potter scion to get his cloak was going good. Though the annoying Ginny brat was still there

Hermione still couldn't look at Ginny properly. Only _that traitorous backstabbing Ginny was seen throughout her memory. She still could never forget the sight of Ginny and HIM in HER bed. That was the worst thing in her entire life._

"If all goes good, I don't have to worry about the future." She murmured to herself, as she was waiting for the owl, after a particularly long night

Late at night, the familiar messenger came,. And she was excited

 _Dear Hermione_

 _I hope you are doing fine. I have sent you the things that you need."_

 _From Bargel_

As she was rummaging through her _devices,_ she saw a note attached to the last parcel

 _To Hermione_

 _I know you. I need this one. I will be hunting you. I will win, not you_

 _From_

 _Theta Nu Gamma Delta_

 **AN: So, how was this extremely short chapter? I have kept a lot of open holes deliberately, confounding the reader. If you are extremely perceptive, keenly reading between the lines, this CHAPTER will contain MAJOR SPOILERS. But it is hidden very well. Some questions will be answered very easily. But this incident will not be the one where they'll know of Luna's power. They'll forget this, all of them. Later they'll know. For now, this was a freak occurrence.**

 **How was Marietta scene? Could have written more, but then slightly lazy(?) Anyways, rewrites will be there, so duh. And who are Theta Nu Gamma delta, and the Voice (Hint for the voice is in the previous chapters briefly so try to guess)**

 **As usual , reviews make my day! Thank you for the reviews. 5k views and 75 reviews im so happy. Thanks a lot for my ardent fans**

 **Ciao**

 **Shadow**


	11. Neville 2

AN: After a year of hiatus, I decided to start again from fresh, and here it is J To all my lovely readers, a big sorry, and I'm back

Neville 2

As a disoriented, wet, Neville woke up, he saw the still unconscious Luna and Dudley, lying dazed.

"Luna. Luna…LUNA!" He called her, and she woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Neville?" she blearily asked. "What are we doing here? And why is Dudley unconscious?"

"Better wake him up then." He grunted, as they tried shaking him up. After a bunch of heaves, he started slowly stirring and then suddenly woke up with a yelp

"What's wrong?" she asked, with a mixture of concern and fear, she'd never ever seen Dudley like this.

"It's you." He grumbled. With a yelp, jumping back, he looked at her in fear

"What happened?" she asked. "Neville, you weren't supposed to be here. Speaking of that, where's Ron?"

"Here I am." He said, and walked out of the lake, perfectly dry. But as Neville noticed, he too was fidgeting away from her, as though he was scared of her.

 _Previously_

As Neville began speaking with Professor Samhain, he began to discover things.

"Ah Neville. Do tell me about your childhood. I hear old Aggie threw you off the Blackpool pier?" he asked with a slight frown

"Not my grandmother, sir" he replied, "My uncle, Algie." but Samhain just laughed.

 _What a weird guy. But why did he even bring this up?_

"You are wondering as to why I bought this up?" correctly reading Neville and his expression. Cautiously, he nodded and Samhain just smiled.

"Well, I did hear from your mates, that you were pushed into the pier. What do you think of it?"

"Well" Neville started. "It was pretty bad, I felt an overwhelming sense of fear. Uncle Algie was just laughing with me that day, on my eighth birthday. Auntie Enid was walking by, and then suddenly, he threw me off the window onto the pier! I was struggling to swim and see, because I've never been in a pool, you know, and there I was, in the sea."

"Did anything happen?" he prodded on

Neville looked at him a bit oddly, thinking whether he should have said _that incident_

 _"Help! Help! Somebody, please help!" he cried, but all he saw was his grinning Uncle Algie, his screaming grandmother, who was taking out her wand, waving_

 _But he was too far. As the cold water began taking him inside, he started thrashing about. Still no help came. A small fish batted its fin on to him, as he was slowly being pushed by the currents into the deeper ocean. With each stroke, his feeble resistance began to lessen._

 _Flashes came by, with his mum laughing and his dad throwing him up. He remembered the awful chuckle of a madwoman, trying to rip him off from his mum's embrace. How grand mum always used to scold him for his love of his garden._

 _Then came the sudden glorious voice.  
"Arise, Dragon heart!" It proclaimed. "You still have places to go."_

 _"Who are you?" but the voice continued on again and again._

 _Frustrated with the pounding voice, he splashed aimlessly until the voice decided to intervene. With a fiery burst of underwater heated bubbles, Neville shot out of the water like a cannonball and straight into the arms of Augusta, who was wailing. Despite her charms, she couldn't reach to him on time, and it was a surprise that he shot out._

"Nothing about that much, sir" Neville continued after a pause. "Grand mum came over and helped me to get back. She was furious with Uncle Algie though" he finished off with a weak grin

"Is that so?" Samhain asked, and continued on "I am sorry to be asking this, Neville. I know that it must have been painful for you. But I wanted to know everything about my Godson. I do hope that I'll get to know more about you soon."

"Do you want some tea? I do know that it is a staple favourite of the British." He chuckled and conjured biscuits and tea.

They had spent a nice hour together by the fireplace, talking about him and how he eventually came to Hogwarts as a Defense Professor, and how his arrival had made Quirrel the Muggle Studies professor.

"Goodness me!" he exclaimed. "It's been far too long! You must be late for the dinner!" the professor said, and Neville thankfully moved on.

 **Back to the present**

"Luna, your voice" Dudley croaked out. "What did you do? Why did you speak like that before?"

"Before when?" she asked, confused

"Before you literally backhanded Marietta." Ron said, and all of them shuddered

"I don't know what you are all talking about." She denied, but repeated questioning couldn't get by anywhere.

All they knew was that Luna punched Marietta, so totally unlike her, and then a tidal wave, along with a giant breeze had sent all of them on to the ground.

As they started going back, none of them even noticed that what they had done was anything out of the ordinary. They began to go into the dining hall, unaware of the things that were about to come About why their repeated questioning yielded no results. As to why Marietta was sobbing in the hall.

The Universe had begun playing a game, one that all of them were chosen, with **variables** being tossed into it.

 _And that is a brief entry. Hopefully I can get my mojo baack to start giving out quality chapters. See you on Wednesday! And from now on, it will merge into a common chapter. I decided to make Luna the primary protagonist with others too coming in, but I want to have some fun navigating OOC Luna in Ravenclaw! Hopefully seeing Aire on Wednesday_


End file.
